The 9 God's (Series): The Tyrant God
by Link0021
Summary: What if there are other guilds transported in 9 different world and discovered the existence of one another. Will they become hostile to one another or unite as league of gods. [A series of stories of 9 different players (including Ainz) and their exploit in their own world].
1. Prologue

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

I do not own Overlord. This is simply a small work of a fan.

 **CREDITS**

To Maruyama Kugane for writing such wonderful novel, my story is but a mere copycat of such wonderful work.

 **BEFORE YOU READ**

Keep in mind that there are mistakes in grammar and some word usage is probably incorrect and does not fit in the description the author (me) use to describe emotions, place, settings, etc. and if you find one mistakes, please notify the author and if possible, provide the correct word or words that complete and make the sentence correct.

I am an amateur writer and I simply write to kill boredom.

 **SYNOPSIS**

9 guilds were accidentally transported to 9 different worlds and conquered it by sheer wisdom. You have witness the schemes of the god of death, using his 'all-knowing' godly intellect.

Now we shall witness the glory of other supreme beings whose power and reign rivaled that of the god of death.

Beware pitiful creatures, for the real gods had come to rule the world and you can only do one thing, kneel, accept and proclaim their rule or suffer an eternal suffering in the purging room.

One god had said, "… nasty little creatures and they claimed they are demons of great calamity? Pitiful… they shall burn and in their ashes, I will create a new world, a world with creatures I deemed useful for they will serve me in my eternal rule… my world, and mine alone. Haha!" – The tyrant god.

[This is a compilation story of 9 different players (including Ainz) and their exploit in their own world. What will happen if they learn the existence of one another, will they form hostility or unite as a league of gods.]

 **PROLOGUE**

The universe is overwhelmingly vast and is filled with infinite unknown mysteries. Wherein, there are so many theories, which told the origin and the expanse of the universe. In 2100 AD, the theory that the universe is an interlink of universes which came from one single point and forms into multiple branches through wormholes, after a century of deliberation and observation along with billions of dollar experimental costs, this theory was proven right. However, that wasn't the most hoax theory that sprung in the late-2130 AD, scientist once again discovered the impossible – the existence of otherworldly dimension which is entirely cut off from known universes, it is known as the Ether Dimension.

In an unknown place of an unknown world where mountains extends throughout the land, these mountains stands firm and tall and sharp as though it pierces the indomitable sky. And the sky seems to hate these land as it strike it with a barrage of lightning, particularly the one mountain which stands the tallest and the firmest of all as it touch the sky and pierce it with its sharp peak. The sky is grim with dark storm clouds, which covers the sun and creates a circular pattern with the great mountain at its center. Although the scenery is filled with hate and rage, it is enthralling, as it was mystical and magical; it was a scene from a fantasy.

Several kilometers away from the great mountain, a group of individuals is resting atop of a sharp rock-strewn hill.

Three from this group are wearing gallant armors, different from one another but as refined as the other. The once shiny metal was now stained with blood and abrasions and their swords had bathe in blood, it was dark thick green blood.

One individual is wearing a hooded velvet robe. This robe isn't ordinary as it was magical, a trace of magical energy flows within – it was mana. But since its face isn't fully covered like the other who are wearing closed helmet, its face is revealed. The face behind the hood is a beauty that will cause the downfall of a kingdom. Her hair is as fine as silk woven by gods and golden in color. Her blue eyes were very sharp which is apparent of her wisdom. Her lips were rosy and thin but pouty, is enough to take away a man's sanity. And from the look of her skin albeit pale due to exhaustion, she is undoubtedly 19 years old.

 _[AN: I first though of 'is enough to make a man reach for his stick.' ahaha]_

Standing guard nearby were six men wearing heavy armor but it is not the same or in league with the other three, as theirs were molded in the same mold and is made from common metals. They are the regular knights of some kingdoms.

Another two men were wearing rouge armor and wild weapon, a cleaver and a bastard sword. The man wielding the cleaver is tall and muscular of short dark hair chiseled face with battle scar across his face. He is 45 years old and a veteran adventurer. The other man with the bastard sword is quite something, with a handsome look and good body build, which is eye catching to the ladies but not today as his face is grim. He is 24 years old but young as he may be, he is battle experienced. And like the other, they are bathed in blood.

This group had been running all day that fatigue is obvious in their body movements. They are being pursued by an army of monsters, fortunately, they have found a good place to hide and replenish their energy. But it seems that they already lost their will to survive, and are ready to accept their fate as in their eyes and faces are remorseful.

"We have rested quite long enough." One of the armored men spoke, a knight.

"Curses! I shouldn't have participated in this quest!" the man with the bastard sword spoke, his name is Nigg and he's an adventurer.

"Stop it already! Do you think cursing will save us? If it is, then I already curse everything from this cursed land." One of the great knight reproach Nigg. And from its voice, she is a young woman. Her name is Anastasia.

"Damn it! It's your fault. It's your entire fault! You had dragged us here and now we have nowhere to run and nowhere to escape. What are you going to do this time?! Ha! Bullshit!"

"And do you think your plan will work, it will have the same result. It might, but most of us knights would have died and you and your party of rogue men will have survived."

"Bullshit! Four of my men died! They became food of those filthy orcs, without their body, how are we going to revive them now?! Ha bitch!"

Hearing the word 'bitch', Anastasia unsheathed her sword and pointed the blade on his neck.

"Do you think your men are worth more than my men? My men serve the people of Meran and they died carrying that great weight with honor while you and your men are scoundrel of all scoundrels in the entire kingdom, you who spend all your money from adventuring in prostitute. Albeit your status as adventurer and you killed monster, which benefitted us all, but you do it for money while my men do it for the people of Meran, my people, they do it in the honor of serving my people. Now tell me, who is worth saving?"

"Just because you men are wearing that fancy armor under the banner of Meran, you can flaunt your justice, your 'honor' to us, when you yourself are the cause of all the suffering of people. If not for all the wars that you and your king started and fought for decades, we would have not suffered losses in the hands of these filthy orcs and we would not have lost the lives of our people. Now, where is the honor in that?"

"Both of you… stop." The wizard Relline had spoken. "We are in the middle of a crisis so both of you stop! This is not the time to fight. Lay down your pride for a bit and think of our situation and find solution to our predicament and quickly. We have an army of orcs trailing us." She paused "If only I have enough _teleportation crystal_ then I would have teleported you lots back to our city. And if not for my job here, I would have made my escape already. Now, calm your head and think or die."

It seems that the two calmed down because of it, and the two relaxed a bit. But then, Anastasia had punched him in the stomach.

"Agh!"

"I am no men, by the way. It seems that you forgot." She whispered in response to his previous statement. She then removed her helmet and a beauty was revealed which rivaled the most beautiful woman in the world.

"If you could be gentle even just a little, I might have plucked your flower, princess." He said and she glared.

"What do you think of that mountain? It is a bit strange right?" Relline the wizard asked.

"Yeah… I never had seen that mountain to be so chaotic. What about it?" Nigg answered.

"I am perturbed by it."

"The great mountain of Dor was one such mountain. It is one of the most dangerous places in the continent, a monsters nest. That is why we need to leave this place or we might encounter those monsters." Nigg

"Orcs are coming! Prepare to fight!" One of the guarding knights notified the group.

"If only our horses survived we might have increase our distance! Make haste!"

"Let us proceed to that narrow gorge and make our stand. Relline, if we can't hold it, make your escape and notify father about the situation. Tell him I did my best."

Relline hesitated for a moment but then she nodded.


	2. Chapter 1 - The High Lords of YGGDRASIL

**.**

 **CHAPTER I**

(The High Lords of Yggdrasil)

YGGDRASIL was the ground breaking game of the century, a DMMORPG which offers gamers a whole lot of new gaming experience. And for almost 11 years it remains the undisputed DMMORPG in the gaming industry.

But tonight, it will come to an end.

"Why does it have to end?"

A being in the throne spoke in a low and deep voice.

This being is a shadow-like existence with an edgy appearance but without the lower parts of the body, he is floating above the ground with his lower half being that of a small tornado swirling with thick dark smoke.

This is of course just a game avatar whose face is that of a demonic being with two massive horns and many smaller horns protruding on its head and back, with fiery eyes and mouth, and sharp claws. However, he isn't made of flesh but of misty darkness as he was an entity known as Fiend Lord.

He is wearing a helmet, full plate body armour complete with arm guards and gauntlets whose touch and feel were dark, edgy and sharp.

This avatar of absolute darkness and malice is known by his friends and enemies in the game as Nivek Rellim.

A Fiend Lord is a heteromorphic race classified as demons and the ultimate class change of the Fiend. They are formless with the ability to possess or take over a body and are invulnerable to physical damage and most magical damage.

 _[AN: Can he be really classified as heteromorphic or just demons, are they the same?]_

Normally they are low stat race among the heteromorphic race and are extremely weak against attack of holy attribute, with limited equipment for them to equip and is very hard to balance their build. So to counter their weakness, they possess a body. This body is either an NPC, a monster, or artificially created in the game. And this body becomes their main battle weapon as they receive the stats of that body which is enhanced with their own stats and that they could equip it with various items.

In the game, Fiends are very tricky to kill; first, they need to destroy the vessel, and then, they have to use every holy attack in their arsenal because most attack won't work on Fiends and they tend to escape after their vessel's gets destroyed. They are quite an accomplished escape artist.

But there are lot of ways to become powerful in the game, like what this player did and he became powerful in his own right even without a body, he can battle with a high mid-tier player to a standstill.

"Haahh… 2 more minutes and were done. I wonder if the new game is as good as this."

He said, his voice is low and deep with the sound that reverberates on his throat, this is of course an enhance voice modulator which he customized.

He looked at the 33 flags with different crest hanged in the high ceiling of the massive hall which represents the members of his guild – The High Lords of Yggdrasil. The guild was one of the freshest guilds to be founded with only 2 years in the making. However, they quickly reach the top ranking in 6 months of its founding, as the founding members was one of the big spenders in the game, a prerequisite of their guild.

The guild had managed to conquer a unique dungeon, a dimensional dungeon – Helmurus. They had spent a lot of money just to expand it to become the largest guild base in the server. However, their base was one of the hardest bases to defend, as it was nothing but an open space in the dimensional world, all the enemy should do is to press into the center and capture their castle.

The dark castle of Aegremont is the main and the last stronghold of the guild located at the center of Helmurus. Aegremont is a massive triangular single structure with the height of 3,275 ft. and a base area of 14,640 m2 which is made entirely of unsullied iron surrounded by a barren land. The sky on top of it is nothing but endless cloud of storm as if the sun never set its radiance in the desolate land.

 _[AN: Look for Azkaban in Harry Potter.]_

Being open to all sides of attack, it is a nightmare to defend the stronghold; however, there are some advantages given to the defenders such as: 32% increase in overall defences, 11% increase in attack, fast spawning and stronger POP's, and etc.; and disadvantage to the attacker such as: -15% decrease in defence, -6% decrease in attack, etc.

Since it was impossible to defend in all areas of the place, the guild focus its defence in Aegremont. And when other guilds commence an attack, it becomes a massive clash of the two forces, with the defenders greatly outnumbers the attacker who had an army of low level POP's to deplete the attackers strength. The sight of it was spectacular, worthy to be called as boss raid.

But before the attacker reaches Aegremont castle, a number of NPC's specializes in guerrilla warfare are set up to strip the enemy forces and a number of traps laid in key areas which slows their advancing and deplete them of their strength.

And when they do, they have to siege Aegremont's 3 layers of powerful force field, which will take a small invading force quite a time to destroy the barrier before the engagement begins. And then, they still have to infiltrate the castle with many more traps which await them.

So far this kind of strategy managed to withstand countless assault of mid-size invading force without suffering much loss. However, a certain feat by the guild Ainz Ooal Gown which proved their guild base to be the strongest and when they failed to accomplish the very same feat had an impact on the members of the guild. Later on, they re-planned their defences and added a lot into their defences which further strengthened their base using real cash, but so far, there is only a party of 920 high level players that had invaded them, the biggest party so far to challenge them until the closing of the server came.

"Dammit! We still never got a chance to show our new form of defences. Our goal to replace the record set by that guild is no more, now that the game has come to an end. Just great! We spent money for nothing!"

Then silence came. He once again looked at the time, its 00:00:53 before the server shutdown.

He leaned back on his throne. Although, he doesn't have a lower body, he was still able to comfortably sit on his throne.

He founded the guild and had put a lot of time, effort and resources to make their guild a legend in the game and make a name that will mark in the history of the game. Although, their method was a bit 'unfair' as they use real cash to become strong making other players spiteful of them; however, they simply brush it off saying, it is in their advantage so they are much oblige to use it (money).

But now, his companions were nowhere by his side and as the guilds' founder it was a bit sad. Nevertheless, he never blamed them, as real life awaits them outside the game which he simply lacks.

His real name is Kevin Miller, 34 years old and a small time businessman and investor as he came from a rich family. However, living in the world is a little bit depressing as he frequently gets into a fight with his father of things his father wants him to do and he hates it. He never liked to be told of what is to do and someone to decide for him, added with his business which brought him all forms of stress that had tormented him for years now. He didn't have his own family either, so he is living practically for himself which he admitted to be dull.

However, he found an oasis inside the game which is very helpful in venting out his frustration in life – PK'ing. He found that it is very effective in relieving frustration and stress by killing other players in the game which is why he is one of the most dangerous PK players which most players avoided at all cause or lose their precious items. He will kill anyone in his way as long as he is confident in killing them, and most that suffers are the low levelled and low-tier players. He was labelled as The Mad Player, Death Eater, The Reaper, The Taker, and The Soul Stealer; although the later names were a bit of an exaggeration since The Mad Player is what suits him.

He closed his eyes and mentally begins to countdown.

 _10…_

 _9…_

 _8…_

 _7…_

 _6…_

 _5…_

 _4…_

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

 _0…_

 _0…_

 _0…_

 _Hmm… I am going to sleep… is my client supposed to call me tomorrow? It is tomorrow or the next day? Ahh… I forgot… I'll think of it tomorrow._

15 minutes had passed.

 _Wait a minute. What is this strange feeling? It's odd._ (Gulp) _Wait! I somehow… somehow I can't feel my tongue! Where is my tongue! My tongue!_

Kevin immediately got up and he noticed that he was still in the guilds throne room.

"Wait… what happened to the shutdown?"

"Is something that matter, Lord Supreme Rellim?"

An old deep voice came from his left side and an old looking man with a stern face, pale skin, long silky white beard, crooked nose, and sharp eyes but without pupils is standing nearby. The old man is wearing dark and extravagant long robe of high quality. He looks human but Kevin knows that it is a High Undead Wizard, a level 100 Custom NPC of the guild with the job of overseeing the guild.

His name is Malik.

He is slightly bending his body towards him, which is a form of courtesy and respect given only to the master of this place, one of the Supreme Being and the highest of them all – Nivek Rellim.

 _Keh! Did he just spoke?_

Surprise of the incident, he pondered for the things that bothered him. He observed the NPC which is in front of him.

 _How is this possible? How can he do those things? His skin looks so real! His mouth, eyes, muscle movements… everything… looks real! What the hell is going on?_

 _What the… its 00:01:33!_

 _What happened?_

 _The shutdown! I supposed to be ejected from the game! But what happened._

 _Better call the technical support team, the GM!_

 _Oh no… What happened to the UI, I can't access the UI. What is happening?_

 _I need you now GM! What should I do? Please make it work!_

Although, in the inside he is panicking; but on the outside, he still looks very calm and extremely threatening as ever.

"Is something's wrong milord?"

"Ah… No… I… Ehm… there are things that crossed my mind."

The old undead remain still.

"I-I was bothered." He admitted.

"What is it milord, gave this servant your command and I shall eradicate any threat in your eternal rule." He spoke slowly in 'I-will-do-as-you-command' manner which one can see that he is true to his word – indeed, he will do such thing when ordered.

 _What is he saying? Is he serious?_

He pondered for a moment to answer most of his question.

 _Hold on a minute, there are several of them which posed greater danger to me. Wah! If they really gained sentience, then they might attack me. It is possible!_

 _This is bad… No, this is really bad!_

 _I need to do something, before everything will get out of hand. There are a lot of uncertainties which proceeded this time, so I must be careful._

Even if his mind is overwhelmed by anxiety, he managed to compose himself as though it is very natural like it was him and not some form of in-game avatar.

"I want you to re-evaluate our current situation and assemble the guardians. In 3 hours' time, I will meet you and everyone here."

"Yes milord, I shall make haste."

"But, make sure our defences remains intact even if it is unguarded by the guardians."

"Yes milord, it shall be done."

After that the overseer proceeded to carry his commands.

Meanwhile, he headed to his secret chamber.

"I must prepare for the worse."


	3. Chapter 2 - True strength

**.**

 **CHAPTER II**

(True strength)

 _[AN: Hey guys… for the request of one person… I increase the length of this chapter… actually I only limit my writing to 1800-2000 words a chapter, coz I am not good in with flowery feel into it… but hey, I reach 3400 words. Thanks for the nice review._

 _PS: I really got work up when someone says they like my story…_

 _PS: My head will explode with good compliments… hehe_

 _HAPPY READING EVERYONE, MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU]_

In one of the hidden chamber of the castle, Kevin or now called Nivek, stood in front of a massive block of ice which preserves a body – 9 ft. tall with several tiny horns on the head with human like features, massive body build, and thick pale-bluish skin. This is a body of a Frost Giant found in Jötunheimr, the frozen barren world in YGGDRASIL universe.

There are 34 of this ice shell lined across the room with bodies of different races –Elf, Human, Demon, Devil, Angel, Insects, Fishman, Alien, and many more; all of which were high leveled race.

One way of obtaining a vessel for fiend and fiend lords and some other races which uses artificial bodies as part of combat armament is by hunting NPC's. But hunting high level NPC's has certain difficulties.

Firstly, high level In-game NPC's are hard to find because these NPC's were low in numbers that rarities can be observe.

Secondly, the hunting ground is limited; since most of these NPC's are found in safe zones and that hunting them is not possible. However, there are NPC's found in some of the areas around the game world and are more than enough for these players, only if they are found in one place and not scattered across different worlds. It should be noted that players of different race will be hunted and PK'ed outside their home world, that is why they can't step in the other world so openly. And one thing is for sure about players who use fiends is that, human players are wary of this race and are in complete guard from them, this level of vigilance hinders other heteromorphic race in stepping into human worlds; it is because fiend lords are very difficult to distinguish when blended amongst them taking over the body of their own kind, it is obvious that this form of disguise is more effective than illusions and perfect for spying and infiltration. It is the perfect camouflage or mimicry, so in all sense physical (reality) is better than illusion. Only the skilled players or players with specific job or players with holy race (such as angels) may have a chance of spotting them, it must be known that some of these players (of fiend race) had mastered the tactics in deceiving and that deceiver has become synonymous to their personality.

 _[AN: I wonder, if this game will affect the mind of a person. Example, player's bringing their desire into the game (e.g. Peroronchino, and the creator of Nazariks maid – the plaeidas) what if some of these individual role-playing in their character had a detrimental effect to their personality (they become chuni or even more chuni) like players role-playing a deceiver and become adept at deceiving, would they return in reality, they become extremely capable of lying/deceiving? After all, games stimulate learning and behavior according to expert.]_

Thirdly, an NPC with level higher than the player were not subjected to being possess or be taken over, which is why low level fiend can't take over the bodies of stronger NPC's and world class monsters.

And fourth, regular fiend users are inept hunters. It is because fiends is a very hard character to play since its build is very hard to balance which may take some time and many reset to have a grasp of its proper build, since information is being controlled by some of the notable players. That is why hunting alone for these fiends will make it extremely difficult when hunting high level NPC.

Because of these difficulties of achieving strength in the game for fiends and other races with similar requirements, most of these players delete their account and start all over with different race as their character. Only few individuals managed to strengthen their character to be able to go toe-to-toe with high level players of especial build for the true strength of the fiends is its capability to adapt.

But since developers are kind enough for these players, artificial bodies were included as part of the cash items; but the rarer the NPC, the higher the price.

 _[AN: Yeah, they are good right? Oh wait…]_

Nivek's artificial bodies were all cash items he purchased long before the closing announcement of the game was publicize, and had spent quite an amount for each of the bodies.

And he chose this Frost Giant over the other for it was his strongest artificial body which he mainly used in special cases, e.g. guild wars and world events. It was a Custom Body of a Warrior Class: [Unholy Knight], [Elementalist (Frost)], [Vanguard]. However, these had disabled his other jobs.

When fully equip with divine items he can hold his ground in a PvP against specialized build high-tiered players or win a PvP if he won't mind losing his artificial body.

With only his main form that is equipped with divine items makes him a high middle tier powerhouse; however, he must make sure he can fight back against all the NPC's of his guild when worse comes worse.

 _Can I use magic? To remove the ice, I must put my hand on the ice shell and feed it with mana… will it work?_

Nivek placed his left hand on the ice; then, he felt that something is surging within him.

 _Oh~ is this mana… this is the first time I felt this kind of sensation… it is quite forceful… this is amazing!_

Then signs of cracking in the ice shell were visible. And then, it burst into tiny little crystal like diamonds showered across the room and the giant body of the Frost Giant floats in mid-air.

 _I must enter in this body, but how? There is no user interface, this is troubling… Hmm…_

Then, his fiery eyes slowly dimmed, in reality, he closed it to feel his body, trying to discern the inherent ability of the Fiend Lord. Somehow he was able to get it like it was very natural for him to do; and his body slowly dissipated which transformed into dark foggy existence. Feeling the natural feel of his ability, he swiftly infiltrated the Frost Giant's body, possessing it in the process.

His eyes opened but instead of the icy-crystal blue eyes which are the common trait of the Frost Giants of Jötunheimr, his were fiery-like eyes like a pair of beautiful flaming pearls.

"It worked." He moved to check his body to get use. "Now, I must proceed to the treasury and take some items, I must proceed with precaution."

Getting used of the sensation he previously had, he has this feeling that teleportation would work and it did, he successfully teleported at the entrance of the treasury. The teleportation wasn't possible in the guild's tower; however, members of the guild are free to teleport in key areas without the use of external equipment, since their names are registered in the guild's system. This system is unique to their guild base.

In front of him is a massive round golden gate with intricate engraving and various magic circles which sealed the door, it was enthralling. These circles were very strong that even players with high theft class will find it hard to break and it is very dangerous for them since it can retaliate with lightning strikes and laser beams when it detected an external force is trying to gain illegal access.

And there are 2 level 100 golems made of the strongest mineral in YGGDRASIL which guards the vault from the intruder. However, they remain in their initial position, since the defense mechanism wasn't triggered.

He approached the door and took something from his pocket dimension, it was a key; a small triangular golden key. He inserted it in the key hole, turning it counter-clockwise and in a few moments, the sound of clanking created by the mechanism of the door which is in the process of unlocking, and one after another the magic circles disappeared.

*Clank!*

The last metal clanking sound was heard and the door screech wide open.

He walks in the long corridor with several sculpture lined in both sides, these are the statues of the members of his guild.

He walks passed the sculpture and what welcomes him when he reached the end of the long corridor is a massive hoard of YGGDRASIL gold. Initially, the guild already had lots of in-game currency, but just as when the game was about to end, Kevin had hoarded a lot of gold which is 10x larger than what they had, making them the guild with the most gold, and supposedly it will invite the interest of other players to take it, but then, the game was at its end and 80% of the players had left the game several weeks after the closing announcement.

The treasury is divided into 5 separate area; the first area is where all the in-game currency and other significant items such as the [Class Change Tome] and other books, weapons below the legacy class, and etc. were all being kept; the second area is where all the consumables were stored, i.e. potions, scrolls, etc.; the third area is where the upgrade items were kept, i.e. data crystals; then comes the fourth which house the guild's high class items; and the last one is where they kept the world items and the symbol of the guild.

Seeing all the items were disorganized since he hoarded too much items not to mention the items he kept in his [Item Box], the guild now holds the wealth of the 3 top guilds combined. And with the 9 of the world class items which he purchased using real cash, the guild is one out of the top 2 guilds which holds the largest collection of World Class Items, second only to the guild Ains Ooal Gown who swept glory because of these worldly items.

He envy that group for being so lucky that they find 11 WCI, where his guild manage to find only three and if not for these retired player's he had convinced of selling their items, he can't get his hands on these items. Although, the game is at its end days, the price of these items remained high, since there are players covertly purchasing WCI. That is why he had spent $17,000 just to get his hands on these items and this amount is enough for someone to bat an eye.

He spent a large sum of money even if it is the end days of the game, because he thinks that it is a great farewell gift for him; and besides money was never been an issue.

Then he saw someone moving on top of these gold's.

It was a skeleton wearing dark mage robe with the embroidery of golden linen; it was a level 40 Elder Lich which is in-charge of the treasury. The Elder Lich name is Arshakhar.

"I humbly present myself to the Lord Supreme, Lord Rellim. Command me, O great lord." The Elder Lich spoke in an unhurried manner with a reverberating voice.

Somehow, Kevin felt that the Lich was very satisfied when he spoke of those revering words.

"Very well… How is the situation here?"

"Forgive me, O supreme one. But as you can see, I still haven't finished organizing everything in the treasury. If it pleases you, milord, I will take my own life to wash away my sin, my sin of being incompetent in front of the Lord Supreme." The undead kneeled with its forehead on the floor.

 _Haah! What is he talking about?_

"Incompetent?"

"Yes, milord. It is a disgrace in my part that I wasn't able to perform my task well enough, the task which you O lord supreme had blessed me."

He looked at the mountains of items.

 _I see… He was assigned in the treasury and he was programmed accordingly._

"Mm… What do you think of the treasures?"

"It is overwhelming, milord."

"Indeed. Now, do what you must do."

"How about my punishment milord, I deserve a punishment."

"There is no need."

"Milord! Please punish me." The undead once again pressed his skull on the floor.

"Why do you insist to be punished?"

"Because I deserved punishment, O supreme one, if I won't get punished, shame will haunt me for eternity."

 _Isn't it a bit…_

 _Is it… what I think is it? Then, I must confirm it._

"What do you think of me?" He asked while leaning closer to the lich.

"Milord?"

"I said, what do you think of me?"

"You milord is the most powerful and malevolent being who ruled the High Lords of Yggdrasil – a Supreme Being, that instilled fear in the hearts of thy enemies. You O lord, my lord… I revered with all my soul, whom I serve for eternity! Hail thee my lord, Nivek Rellim the absolute ruler of the High Lords! He who shall live forever to rule all those who walk in this world and the world will know the name, Nivek Rellim – e"

"Ok stop, stop." He said cutting the lich.

 _What the fu** is he talking about? If all of my friends hear him say this I am sure they all will make fun of me._

"Milord, I apologize if my portrayal of you is somewhat lacking, perhaps you can give me a chance to restate my words and fill what is lacking?"

"I said that is enough!"

Suddenly, dark aura envelops him which silenced the undead. This change in him will make everyone to cringe in fear, and the undead sensed that he angered his master that he felt unease albeit he is immune to all forms of psychological effect and negative buffs.

"Forgive me oh lord. It won't happen again."

"Now, move away."

"Please milord, punish me in the future."

"You dare to tell me what I must do?"

"No lord, I dare not. Pardon me."

"As the lord of this realm, I find the matter of your incompetence a trivial matter. Now, if you want to redeem yourself, devout yourself in this chamber and do a better job."

The undead stoppered and although he has no eyes as he is made entirely of bones devoid of any flesh, his empty eyes are filled with admiration and complete reverence to the person in front of him.

"Yes milord. I will forever cherish your kind words. I will never fail you again, milord."

"Good. Now I must head to the innermost part of the treasury and retrieve some of the treasures belonging to the guild. Do you have any objection?"

"No milord. How could I? I am just a lowly being given a chance to look for the treasury of the supreme ones. It is to my grief that there's only one supreme beings left, you milord had never left us, and by right, everything in here is now belongs to you!"

Kevin stopped and pondered for a moment. And then…

"Haha! Indeed! You are right! These are all mine! Haha!"

The sound of his laughter echoed throughout the great vault that shook the treasures as though these treasures can feel fear and is shivering.

 _It is confirmed, I had his complete loyalty. Given that, all NPC's were programmed to serve the guild with utmost loyalty had a determined effect in their personality when they became sentient beings._

 _This is good news… However, I must still proceed with precautions._

He headed straight in the innermost part of the vault which holds the most important items of the guild; and he is now standing in front of a black iron stand with the shape of a shard protruding from the ground of unsullied iron and on its sharp end, a single ring is seen levitating uprightly. This ring has the design of a snake that devours its own tail with its small eyes made of small beads of red gem and the body of the ring is lustrous metallic orange-red. This ring is known as [Ouroboros], a World Class Item and one of the 20. Amongst all the other WCI in the room, this item is what comes to his mind first especially now that he is facing uncertainties at this time.

He is very familiar with the effect of this item even though they've only used it one time and even now he still can't believe of what they had reaped after that one time use. They had used it in one of the prominent guild – Ainz Ooal Gown, to steal one of their mines and not only they managed to steal it, they even managed to steal a WCI from them, the [Caloric Stone]. Later after that, they found out how this (Caloric Stone) WCI is created. That day, was the most prolific raid they had gone without the need of engaging their enemies.

Every time he remembers it, he can't help it but smile; after all, none had made that guild suffer huge loss and this angers the guild that they wreck so many of their enemies after that. Their involvement in that incident was never known as they purposely kept it with utmost secrecy, because even if they are all powerful players in the game and with enough resources at their disposal, can only wish to defeat this guild. Who would want to fight that guild whose members are extremely capable when it comes to PK'ing, it was well known that these players are well-verse gamers that even without spending that much money (compare to his guilds spending) they still managed to become a powerhouse in their own merit.

And who would fight a guild with the most WCI at their disposal? Only reckless players think they can fight them, an example of that is the 1500 idiots that launched an attack in their guild base and even with all their mercenary NPC they had brought with them, they still got defeated. Knowledge of their failed attempt sells like pancake in the web; and what's more is that, they never reached the bottom of the tomb or engaged in a clash with even one from its 41 members.

For fervent players, being defeated is one thing and they can do it again. But being defeated without even facing these members has a definite impact on their part as a gamer, like the warriors honor; it left a deep scar somewhere in their heart. It was a disgraceful defeat, and for warriors it is simply worse than death.

Now that their warrior's heart was shaken, how can they fight again? No, for these warriors, they can no longer wield their sword properly nor retain their previous deadly skills; then, they can no longer be called a warrior but an old man with a sword that dares to fight and is limping.

This is what happens when a warrior suffered an utter defeat at an enemy who won't even bat an eye at them, like a fool facing a true master, they cannot be considered equal.

Even the top 3 guilds won't dare lay a hand on them, because they know, if they did provoke this guild they may be stripped from their rank and become a second rate guild. After all, rank is just a number; what matters is absolute strength.

 _He he he… I wonder if the world knows that we manage to make Ainz Ooal Gown suffer a complete defeat. Then, perhaps we would be famous. He he…_

The guild never disclosed this information, who knows what those monsters do.

He took another useful WCL from one of the iron stand – the [Gem of Power], is a reddish gem perfectly cut into fine jewel about the size of a pebble. Like its name suggest it increases the wielders battle capability by leaps and bounds.

He then went towards the dreadful statue which is holding a massive red hammer which is a divine weapon owned by one of his guildmates and one of the two strongest weapons in the guild, second only to the guild weapon. This hammer has a big piece of rectangular metal with intricate engraving and a long handle about half his size which are made of the strongest mineral. The looks and feel of this weapon is very intimidating and when he touched it, he felt its power surging within him and it gave off a strange aura which is of course one of the personal touch given by its creator. The name of the weapon is [Earth Breaker]. Then, he touched the armor worn by the statue, this armor is a [World Champion] item owned by the creator of the hammer. He is fascinated by the grandeur of the equipment and his eyes tinged with greed, it must be known that only 9 people owned such item.

He took all these weapons and armors with him.

Having equipped himself with all these item, his strength reached the level-breaker limit, which makes him the strongest in the guild.

"Now, I'm ready."

xxx

 **CHARACTER SHEET**

 **NAME:** Nivek Rellim

 **LEVEL:** 100

 **RACE:** Heteromorphic

 **JOB:** Guild master of [High Lords of YGGDRASIL]

 **RESIDENCE:** The Realm of Nihilium

 **ALIGNMENT:** Extreme Evil **SENSE OF JUSTICE:** -500

 **RACE LEVEL:**

FIEND: 15

FIEND SHADE: 10

FIEND LORD: 5

OTHERS

 **JOB LEVEL:**

DARK ARCANIST: 15

DREADED LORD: 10

OBLIVION: 5

OTHERS

 **STATS** [Basic Stat (Full Equipment Stats)]:

HP: 50 (+15)

MP: 95 (+25)

PHY. ATTK: 25 (+20)

PHY. DEF: Invulnerable

AGILITY: 35 (+10)

MAG. ATTK: 75 (+25)

MAG. DEF: 100 (+5)

RESIST: 100 (+5)

SPECIAL: 95 (+5)

 **WEAKNESS:**

Holy: +90% Attk. Dmg. (-55%)

 **NAME:** Nivek Rellim (Possessing the Frost Giant of Jötunheimr)

 **LEVEL:** 100

 **RACE:** Heteromorphic

 **JOB:** Guild master of [High Lords of YGGDRASIL]

 **RESIDENCE:** The Realm of Nihilium

 **ALIGNMENT:** Extreme Evil **SENSE OF JUSTICE:** -500

 **RACE LEVEL:**

WINTER GIANT: 15

FROST GIANT: 10

FIRST OF THE FROST GIANT: 5

OTHERS

 **JOB LEVEL:**

UNHOLY KNIGHT

ELEMENTALIST (FROST)

VANGUARD

OTHERS

 **STATS** [Basic Stat (Full Equipment Stats)]:

HP: 85 (+10)

MP: 95 (+0)

PHY. ATTK: 75 (+15)

PHY. DEF: 80 (+20)

AGILITY: 45 (+15)

MAG. ATTK: 75 (+0)

MAG. DEF: 100 (+0)

RESIST: 100 (+0)

SPECIAL: 95 (+0)


	4. Chapter 3 - Devotions and loyalty

**.**

 **CHAPTER III**

(Devotions and loyalty)

 _[AN: I need a proofreader. Anyone who's interested can PM me. Thanks and happy reading to everyone!]_

After he made all his preparations and is now ready to face any threat that may come at him, he teleported back in the throne hall and appeared right in front of the iron throne, his back facing the audience. He turned around and saw Malik the overseer of Helmurus lowering his head to him. He took away his eyes from Malik to see the audience in the hall with similar stance as the overseer, they are wearing all sorts of equipment of great value, based from the equipment's design and the aura it gave.

These audiences were [Custom NPC's] of the guild given the task of protecting Aegremont from invaders. They are of different race which is mostly consists of heteromorphic of the vilest of its kind – demons, undead, and other abominations, as the guilds has one policy that only allows these kinds to be in their ranks. They have this demon king castle theme and most of [The High Lords of YGGDRASIL's] members are all playing demons and devils, undead, insectoids and other dreadful existence.

There are 27 NPC's present in this meeting lined at the base of the throne forming an arc. They are separated into two ranks – the guardians and the army generals; where the former were the strongest.

There are a total of 6 guardians that guards the key areas within the castle; they're all level 100, with build that can adapt to any enemies and their battle tactics, each one of them is wearing highly customized divine equipment that is comparable to what the members of the guild equipped. Then, there are the 4 generals that command's the 4 armies of Helmurus, specialized in moving the army and fights in groups; they are equip with divine items but it cannot be compared to the equipment that the guardians equipped.

The level cap of Helmurus is 1600, one of the top 10 highest level dungeon ever discovered in the game. There were 2 guilds that had tried conquering the dungeon but had failed, but then their guild had managed to conquer it with 22 members in the expense of various dispensable and other valuable items. The reward for conquering Helmurus were various items below legacy class and some low level divine class, 10 billion YGGDRASIL gold and additional 400 level cap increase to the dungeon if they planned on making it their guild base. So the total level cup of their guild base is 2000 and with additional cash items they managed to increase it to 2400, making them the guild with the highest level cap dungeon/base.

With a vast number of Custom NPC's, Mercenary NPC's and an army of stronger POP's had made them the guild with the greatest number of NPC's in all servers.

And they needed it as their main advantage is that Helmurus increases the overall defensive capability and stats of everyone within the guild and it counts the NPC's. Therefore, these numbers were their main method in repelling their enemy, forcing them to expend their energy on these dispensable NPC's and then defeat them. Though these numbers were huge, this won't suffice.

If the invaders would really expend real efforts, their army would be reduced to ash in mere blink! 10th tier and over-rank spells will do the trick! And with their enemy's strength, they could mow down this army of low level POP's and Mercenary NPC's.

But that is the true purpose of these NPC's – to be cannon fodders and sacrificial lambs for some of their spells. Therefore, an army of 500 thousand isn't enough to stop these players and their own army of summon mercenaries and NPC's from advancing, but it is enough to expend their forces, exposing their cards and taking it away from them, stripping them of chances by limiting them of their movements. However, if 1500 players where to step in their domain to claim their treasures, their guild can only pray of their survival; after all, the highest number of players that had invaded Helmurus is 920, but this number is enough to pinch their heart because of the losses they had suffered, albeit not major losses for them but still this loss is enough to make regular guild's go bankrupt.

But of course, this number may also be their disadvantage as their expenditure skyrocketed because of the high cost of their upkeep. But this disadvantage is surely not their disadvantage. However, even if all of its members were rich, they still made necessary improvements to slash these expenditure's in half, they've done it by investing quite an amount in some of the facilities they had built around Helmurus _._

The NPC's were arranged in the order of strength; therefore, the guardians are closer to the throne, then, the generals.

Kevin or now Nivek remained standing in the presence of all the NPC's but he maintains his vigilance for any hostile approach from them, especially to the guardians near him, if they make a jump at him he can't dodge it in time.

He recognizes each one of them as he swept them his gaze.

In the front-left corner, an insect like creature is standing proud like a true warrior. He is the tallest amongst them with the height of 2.5m as tall as Nivek in his true form.

He has 6 eyes like orbs made of red crystals, 3 on each side of his head and has long powerful mandibles that could crush a man's arms. He has 2 pairs of arms but the extra pair is small which is good enough to hold a dagger and not his great weapon, the [Twin Blade of Blazing Inferno] which is two huge blades joined together to make one weapon. He has long tail that comes from his back with layers upon layers of thick fiery hides which covers his entire body, it is very thick and durable which is comparable to the divine class armor. However, even if his hide is tough enough that protects him from piercing attacks, he is still wearing few armor plates as additional protection that cover his most vulnerable and vital part. This is the guardian of the underground hellish city of Aegremont, Gyuki the Primal Flame Lord.

Standing next to Gyuki is a huge muscular winged demon, a few inches shorter than the insect warrior Gyuki. This demon has 2 massive long horns on his forehead which forms a perfect curve upward. He has dark fiery eyes which filled with hate and bloodlust. Underneath of his heavy dark and sinister armor is a thick rubbery dark-reddish skin which is impervious to normal means of attack. His name is herald as the strongest guardian in terms of raw strength – Jurmon the Strong Arm and he guards the entrance of Aegremont.

Then there's the beautiful creature, Hedazel of the North Star. A beautiful woman with angel-like features whose allure and grandeur is not of this world, it rivaled the goddess of beauty. Though, she is angel-like, she is no angel as her eyes and wings were clad in darkness, for she is known as The Fallen. She's wearing light armor that emphasizes her beautiful body that can only be described as seductive and tempting. She has long silky straight black hair which is neatly tied by 3 silver ribbons behind her back.

Hedazel guards the top floor of Aegremont.

Then next to her is a small young girl. A petite girl around 10 years old with charms unique only to her, she is overflowing with cuteness beyond compare. Her long twin tailed hair and eyes were crimson red, in her teeth were two sharp needle-like canine, her small ears were a little pointy, her skin is a little bit dark but soft, and she has a tail that is flat and heart shaped at the end covered in red metal plating which is part of her armor and it complimented her small stature. Her name is Liana and she's the strongest of the guardians, she is known as the Helmurus Princess and she guard the floor that leads to the inner section of the castle, to which the core sections of Aegremont tower such as the throne hall and the guilds personal quarters or residences are located.

Then another devilish beauty with long wavy lavender hair is standing next to Liana, a vampire. But unlike the other vampire race of her origin, she is known to be unique for she's a cross breed between true vampire and true werewolf, a hybrid. This new race or a hybrid is a beta which released in the game few years ago, the hybrid has strength unlike its known origins which had eliminated the known weakness of vampires and werewolves, but at the same time, it also limits the known strength of these two race; therefor, the balance is still there.

Her form is no different from that of a human, because even the known qualities of vampires and wolves such as eyes, ears and canines were not visible. Her name is Catalina of Clandestine and she's wearing revealing armor which made her looks even sexier and tempting than Hedazel although they possess equal beauty.

And then, the last one is a young looking man that has long and straight white hair he let loose on his back. He almost looks like human and very handsome as such if not for the left side of his face being covered with creepy golden half-mask which hides his hideous face and terrifying magic eye which enables him to defeat high level players with magic class.

Then there's the four generals that command the 4 army, three of them were heavily armored, these are: the ugly-looking creature with great physique is Volgohr which commands the orc, he's an orc but he's much better looking than the other orcs in Helmurus; next to him is Nemrod which commands the undead and demons, he's an undead with similar stature to a knight; then there's Feora which commands the air support unit, she's an aviary but even if she's is, she still possess the qualities of a human, except for her deep yellow eyes, feathery hair and wings and sharp claws, she is the only one with light equipment; and the last one is Gorvath an undead lord which has a diverse army at his commands, he also has the authority to command the other generals, he has the look of a middle age man with his long white hair and beards with scar on his cheek and neck which only shows that he is a veteran of war.

Politically, Gorvath holds the most power in all Helmurus that even Malik didn't have the authority over him. He only answers to the lord of this realm and this status is what he prided the most to which the others could only dreamed of.

"I summoned everyone here, for I was bothered with uncertainties."

When he confirmed that they are not going to make a move, he spoke in a calm tone, but since he has a voice of a villain as he customized it as such, he gives off a very threatening presence.

He cast his gaze to everyone and when he saw that they remained still in their position, he continued.

"Do any of you have a wish to challenge me and take my place?"

He asked indifferently to test their loyalty and if they did take the bait, then he could only answer the challenge to which he is confident of winning.

He felt no fear of death. No. It shouldn't suffice it, since he felt nothing at all!

Added that he fears no one in his previous world as he is a rebel of his family and often gotten involved in fighting in some random clubs. And now, he gains the body of his avatar, he felt that death is insignificant to him now… he felt that… he is fear itself – the manifestation of true fear.

"Do any of you wished to challenge me?" He asked again.

Then, he heard a small sound of shaking metals. This sound won't be heard by a normal person, he was able to hear it because of his enhance senses especially now that he possessed the Frost Giant.

He looked around to find where it came – from a small child, Liana.

Then another sound was heard, and then another. It is the same from before, these sound is being produce by their armor and weapons from the uncontrolled shaking of their body. He felt that they're trembling.

"Thud!" something drops in the floor. It was loud that it echoed throughout the hall. It was the overseer… kneeling, and the fear is obvious in his face.

Nivek is now very sensitive to sentient emotions, specifically fear. It must be because of his [Race Class: Fiend Lord] and [Job Class: Dreaded Lord] which made him extremely sensitive to this particular feeling. But he felt that, this fear he felt from them is different from all fears, it was the fear of losing someone.

"Mi-mi-l-lord please… w-what have we done wrong?" He voice is cracked, but is filled with devotion. "W-we wouldn't dare raise a weapon to our master who created us."

Then, he crawls forward while clasping both of his hands, like a beggar begging for alms. An unsightly sight for a powerful undead who oversee the great realm of Helmurus but for him, this is not a form of humiliation, this is something to be prided and the audience seems to greatly admire him.

"Please milord… if there's anything that bothers you, make the order and we will take care of it. We will put a stop to all your worries, we will kill all your enemies and we will fulfill all your desires and wishes. And if it pleases you o great lord, I will gladly offer my soul to you. After all, our life was given to us by the Supreme Beings, if you wish to take it back, we will be happy to offer it. Milord, you're the only one that remained, and if you abandon us, with the other masters had long been gone, we will be servants without a master. We will no longer have a purpose and reason to live; then we will be like swords rusting in the darkest cave. Please milord, make use of us once more. Make us a sword with unsurpassable sharpness and beauty – your sword. For a sword is as great as its master. Milord, I beg of you…"

When they all heard Malik pleads their lord, his words seep deep into their hearts.

What they've done wrong that their lord is upset and questioning their loyalty? These words will make anyone from Helmurus break their spirit. For all they know, they have served him and the other Supreme Being with utmost loyalty, that they'll follow any orders without question, even if it means to die in their own hands under the order of their master.

They will follow their master until the end and they will die for their master, their loyalty is unquestionable, it is absolute and everlasting.

But now, their master doubts this loyalty. This is worse than an insult coming from their enemy. This is worse than anything, even worse than death!

They all kneeled asynchronously and take on a position like Malik.

"Milord… we beg!" They said in unison, as though it was rehearse.

 _Ho ho… as expected of the programming… they won't defy me at all. He he… Now, now… what should I do?_

In a short moment, the room was filled with darkness swirling around him. He got out from the frost giants body and like a statue the body stayed still.

"I can see your loyalty and devotion… I can feel it… and I accept it."

For once, no one make a move. But then Malik readied himself to speak.

"Milord, I, Malik and everyone present, the guardians and generals, and all the servants of Helmurus… pledge our loyalty to the most high, exulted amongst the highest and the lord of lords… lord Nivek Rellim, the Great Evil. GLORY TO THY LORD! GLORY TO THE HIGHEST! GLORY TO LORD NIVEK RELLIM!"

 _Ugh! please stop that, it's demeaning… who would want to recite that…_

"We pledge our loyalty to the most high, exulted amongst the highest and the lord of lords… lord Nivek Rellim, the Great Evil. GLORY TO THY LORD! GLORY TO THE HIGHEST! GLORY TO LORD NIVEK RELLIM!" Just like a well rehearse verse, they repeated the words of the undead, they all proclaimed to their hearts content and repeated it 3 times.

 _Okay… okay now stop… why must exaggerate it?_

Still Malik isn't done yet as he shouted "FOR GLORY AND HONOR!" and they followed suit. And then they stopped, they remained kneeling.

 _Now it's finished, why are you still not standing?_ He watched them for almost 15 minutes now. _Oh! Must I make them?_

"Arise, my faithful servants."

He said graciously and they got up, well-sync as ever.

"We express our gratitude to our lord supreme!" Again, they said in complete sync.

He turned to Malik and asked "Did you find anything?"

"Yes milord, I did what you have asked. Indeed, we are faced with the unknown. The Mountain of Doom, the portal to our world is no more. It was replaced with an unknown mountain of great height and perilous steep but it cannot be compared to our Mountain of Doom. It resembled our great mountain with its unique sharp peak, but like I said before, this mountain cannot be compared to our Great Mountain of Doom, it won't be its match."

"What else?"

"Then, there are other monsters lurking within the vast barren land around the mountain. However, they were very weak compared to the monsters that spawned in the abyss of our great mountain."

"You say they are weak, how weak are they? Can two 8th tier spell be able to defeat them?"

"A single 4th tier spell is enough to kill them, 5th tier will burn them, 6th will charred them and 7th will completely disintegrate their flesh… I don't think you would waste an 8th tier spell on such a weak monster, o great lord."

"I see… these monsters are lower level, around 30-40 I assumed. Perhaps, there are stronger monsters that hide in the deepest and darkest place?"

"No milord, I have an entire team of hanzo's to scour the entire plain and they found nothing. However, they've found a team of humans, elf scouts, and a band of orcs. The humans were surrounded and are dying in the hands of these orcs, while the elves are simply observing nearby."

He could hear some of them converse, especially the 3 female guardians. Along their words contains "Good for them… they are fun to watch", "Filthy humans", "kill them all" and or "Humans are weak". It all showed their disdain over the human race.

"Show me." He told the undead overseer.

And Malik made a wave using his hand and the user interface was seen floating in front of Malik.

 _Oh! The UI of our guild base is still accessible!_

Malik then manipulated it and multiple wide holographic screens were seen floating in front of them. It displayed the image of an unfamiliar place, a barren land. Then, Malik close up the image to show a particular scene – a fight to the death between the humans and orcs. The humans were greatly outnumbered and are fighting desperately. However, even if they are at the disadvantage, the humans managed to keep the orcs at bay because of a wizard that threw fireballs at the orcs, until he saw 3 orcs different from the rest made their way to the group of humans. He saw that these orcs were very strong that they managed to push back two of the knights. He witnessed how these three orcs battled this knights, it was a great battle that the rest of the orcs stopped in their assault to watch the battle that is unfolding in their very own eyes and cheered. He saw how one of these orcs had mowed down 2 of the knights but the knights got back on their feet, stand their ground, and valiantly fought once again. The wizard assisted the knights and with her magic, she managed to pin down one of these orcs.

 _Oh~ is that tier three spell [Fire Ball]? The looks and feel of that spell is similar to the game._ A thought suddenly came at him. _What is this? I am seeing this slaughter yet I am not affected! This is disturbing. The blood is real, I can see the reality in the eyes of this men. Their sufferings and will to fight, these are real! I wouldn't think that this is possible with CGI's and special effects; well, it could replicate this particular scene but not emotions. This is real!_

He then came into a realization. _I lost my humanity huh._

"Feora!" He called out.

The aviary had made her way in the front. She then kneeled while placing an arm on her chest. "Yes milord." She said.

"Capture all of them. I need all of them alive… specially those humans. Make haste and help them."

"Your will shall be done." She answered bowing her head before leaving the hall.

He chose Feora to carry this mission as he felt that she was well capable at this task than any other, as she's one from the four who didn't expressed their disdain for the humans. The other three were Malik, Gyuki, and Gorvath; but he need Malik to oversee all Helmurus, Gorvath to plan their defense and Gyuki is not suited to this mission; so it all falls to Feora and he knows that she has the capability.

The other people that share the same opinion about humans cannot fathom their master's words, especially when he told Feora to 'help them'. They all think that aside from Helmurians, the other species were of lower life forms and should be treated as such, particularly the humans which they thought as cattle's to be butchered and worms to be trampled. However, they never contradicted the words of their master.

"Malik, Gorvath!"

"Yes milord!" The two said in unison.

"Gorvath, go and fortify our defenses. With the other generals, make counter plans to a possible invasions coming from the outside. Now go!"

"Yes milord! I will now carry your will." He proclaimed. He gave a look to the other generals indicating that they should follow him and they all left the room.

"And Malik, I have three tasks for you. First, provide assistance to Gorvath. Second, make sure we could maintain the cost of our upkeep and other expenditures, if you have an idea to effectively cut costs without compromising the proficiency, do it. And lastly, form an intelligence unit and gather intelligence as soon and as much as possible. They will be under you. Make it without expending too much of our resources and elites."

"Yes milord. I shall do as you command."

"The other guardians shall remain in their area and wait for my command if I deemed it necessary. Now go!"

"As you will, o great lord!" The guardians all proclaimed.


	5. Chapter 4 - Into the land of despair

**.**

 **CHAPTER IV**

(Into the land of despair)

In the barren land…

The moon in the sky seems to wail as it appears to be bleeding with blood, the surrounding color is red-orange reflecting the light from the moon, and the entirety of the land were red as though it was bathe in blood of many men that fell in a great battle that had transpired in this desolate land.

The mountains were tall, sharp and steep – an extremely treacherous mountains.

The earth emits foul energy; it is so dark that any mortal men will get touch by it will be corrupted. Thousands of human skeletons impaled in a long pole and monsters by the hundreds that scattered throughout the vicinity which deliver a message to those that entered in this cursed land, that they 'd know despair once they entered, such was the land of Helmurus.

From these perilous mountain range is a passage that leads to the inner most of the land. It was very wide that a great army could march in this passage in their complete battle formations.

In this passage, hundreds of orcs can be seen marching. It was an unpaved path but it is traversable as it has indications that it was frequently being used for travels that it paved its own path. These marching orcs are following a certain path that leads to the darkest place, in the dwellings of their great master – the castle of Aegremont.

They brought with them 30 carriages that was being pulled not by horses but by the orcs themselves. These carriages were prison carriages with iron cages that could hold 30 prisoners each were pulled by 10 strong orcs. It was big and very sturdy that not anyone from the prisoners that they had brought had managed to break free.

In one of the carriage that holds 7 human prisoners and 3 elves, an unconscious woman was awakened by the sound and the movement of the carriage. Her hair was disheveled, her face has traces of blood and abrasions, and her armor has lost it shine as it was stained of blood and dirt. This woman was Anastasia.

"What happened?" She asked the person next to her – Nigg.

Then, she noticed the chains that bind her and the other prisoners and the orcs that pulls their carriage and the marching orcs on their side. "Orcs! We were captured!"

"Oh. Our princess finally wakes up. And yes… we were captured by orcs, as you can see." His reply is sarcastic as he showed the chain that links to hers.

"How?" She didn't have an idea how they were captured. She only remembered their desperate struggles from the orcs.

Nigg response was cold shrug of his shoulder. He then rested his back in the hard cold iron cage, and then closed his eyes.

"It was the song." The wizard Relline answered her question.

"What?"

"The song we heard was magical. It put us to sleep."

Nigg partially opened his eyes and listened to their talk.

"The song?"

"You don't remember? During the fight with Mur-ag the great orc and his warriors, we heard a magical song that put us to sleep."

For a moment, Anastasia was in deep thought as she tried to remember what had happened. It was not just her but Nigg and the rest were in their moment of contemplation.

"I remember, but it's vague."

"Don't worry, I just realized it myself." Relline answered.

If not for Relline's deep knowledge and understanding of magic, she wouldn't have realized what had happened. However, she didn't have a single idea of what kind of magic it was as she only felt the effect of this magic because of the change of her mana flow.

"So are we captured by Mur-ag and his men?"

"No. Mur-ag and his men were also taken as prisoners." Nigg answered her question.

"What?"

"Look further. Mur-ag and his legion were in those carriages." He points at them. "They are not in better position than us. We were all taken as prisoners."

"How is that possible? These are orcs?"

"This orcs were different. You can see it in their movements and their armors and weapons. They are fully equipped and extremely organized like an army of men. Just imagine if there were really an army of them, let's say an army of 10,000 strong; then our army will be defeated any day."

"!"

"But why bothered anymore? Our fate is already been decided. We will all die here tonight."

The others, who are awake some time now, already realized their impending doom as they made their way deeper in the valley. They thought it to be the valley of death from skeletons and unknown scary looking monsters that they occasionally met along the road, but these monsters never dared to attack them instead it simply stared back at them and these orcs seems to not minding it at all or have any worries of being suddenly attack. They felt that this monsters were powerful than the orcs but in some cases it appears to be docile.

One time, one of these monsters, a terrifying giant lizard-like with many horns suddenly jumped between these carriages, it seems hungry as it eyed the prisoners while salivating. From the looks of it, this monster is very strong, stronger than these orcs combined.

They thought they will die this instant, be eaten alive by this monster. However, what the orc did was, simply shooed it away by waving and brandishing his weapon. They thought that the orc is going to be eaten, however, the monster dejectedly left. They got this feeling that these monsters never see these orcs as food but everyone in the carriage!

How could that be?

Because of this, their plan of escaping was destroyed by this fact.

Meanwhile, the three elves are having their own quiet conversation, as they are afraid of being discovered. Their beautiful faces with resemblance to one another is hidden behind their dark-green cowl and are wearing green clothing of fine silk with light armoring made of beast pelts and some rare metals. These elves were the elite members of the elven corps that specialized in assassinations, espionage, guerilla warfare and intelligence gathering.

They have long dirty blond hair, long and pointy ears, dark golden eyes and fair skin. In their forehead is a thin headband made of metal and leather with a smooth stone on it, one had the green stone, the other has blue and then red. They were wood elves of the great forest.

"A song?"

The three of them had heard what Relline just told to her party.

They too didn't have a slight idea how they were captured. They were all high-level assassin, unrivalled in this world. They believe that no one would notice once they do their deed – killing their target.

Their skills had allowed them to become virtually invisible even in daylight. Nevertheless, how could they be captured, let alone spot them?

What they remembered was they are hiding in plain sight and far from the fight as they wait for an opportunity that will enable them to kill their target, Mur-ag and two of his greatest warriors. They do not think that they could defeat Mur-ag in normal circumstances, thus, they will wait patiently and strike like a true hunter.

They are not in a hurry, however, when Mur-ag decided to go for a hunt they knew this would be their chance, because Mur-ag will be fighting a group of knights and adventurer whose strength rivaled theirs. In this fight, it will considerably weaken Mur-ag then they will step in and kill Mur-ag and his men.

During the fight, they commended the strength of these humans that had managed to prolong the fight to a considerable amount of time and killed a number of orcs.

Nevertheless, Mur-ag sure is on different level than them as he mowed his way through, killing men in the process and destroying their battle formations that put the humans in a disadvantage.

Still, the humans fought bravely and Mur-ag is now facing 3 very strong men of adamantium class, this battle is what they are anticipating. Thus, they readied their weapons of bows and arrows, and short and long daggers. Any moment now and they will dash through the battlefield and go for the kill.

They cannot afford to lose this chance.

They didn't plan to save these humans for they are a threat as much as the orcs. Humans and elves aren't in good terms to begin with for they despise humans for being greedy and corrupt. If they are lucky then they might survived; however, they won't tend their wounded and carry their dead for them.

Killing Mur-ag is enough to return their favor of weakening this monster as it will put a stop to the orcs invasion for a few years, then the humans will regain their strength so they can defend their homeland.

Some would say it is a shameful way of fighting; however, it is part of the art – their art. And also, at the end of the day, what matter is success and honor comes second.

*BoOM!*

A fireball had hit Mur-ag and did significant damage to the mighty orc.

 _It's time!_ The elves thought.

However, just as they were about to make a jump and dash towards Mur-ag, they suddenly felt their body froze. It seems that their muscles had failed them as their vision became blurry. And then, they all lost their consciousness and fell to the ground.

When they regained their consciousness, they were now chained in the iron cage along with the other humans as prisoners of war.

"The humans are right sister. This army is very strong and heavy armed, then there are monsters in the vicinity, I don't think that we can make it out alive if we'll fight our way out." The elf on the left side whispered to her sisters. Her name is Aaminah.

Their whispering has mystery behind it as their words are being carried by the wind; therefore, they were the only ones who can hear it and communicate with each other without rousing a suspicion.

"You are right sister. These orcs were stronger than the orcs we had fought for ages." Responded by the elf at the middle, her name is Kisara.

"But we must escape, even just one of us. We must warn the elders of this horrendous threat." The elf on the right whispered, her name is Rielle.

Just as these two groups are having their own small conversation, a large gray orc with long cut across his deformed face, had come in their carriage.

It spread it sight upon them.

Then, it took out his nasty looking huge saber that made them all looked terrified!

 _He's in for the kill!_

They all thought and struggled hard trying to get loose from their predicament. They would've run or fought back; however, these chains are completely binding them and can't do anything about it.

However…

'Dang!' 'Dang!' 'Dang'

It was the sound of the iron cage being struck by the orc's weapon.

"Grr… No talking!" The orc intimidated them that they all cowered in fear.

Meanwhile, in one of the cage filled with orcs, a large orc of brownish skin is sitting with chains across his entire body; this chain is slightly bigger and darker than the other chains.

He tried breaking this chain but it proves to be a futile effort.

He is wearing some primitive armor made of beast skin, metals, and bones. This was Mur-ag, one of the most feared orcs, the renowned hero, and leader of the Lone Wolf Clan, the clan of the brown orcs.

The names of great orcs are extended, thus, the name Mur has the extension of Ag, which means 'great' in orc's language. Therefore, Mur-ag means the Great Mur or Great Orc Mur.

Sitting and chained right beside him where two of his strongest and mightiest warrior, Gog and Kol.

They were with him since the day Mur-ag had made his legend, in wars between humans and orcs, and orcs against other orcs. They had helped him to stand atop the rest of the orcs and like Mur-ag; they are orcs of great strength.

"Chieftain, look at these orcs. I never had seen an army like this." Gog told his brothers.

"Mm… Each of this orcs strength rivaled ours." Mur-ag answered back.

"To have so many powerful orcs like this, I wonder how powerful their chieftain would be." Kol interjected.

"Perhaps, their chieftain is more powerful than me."

"At least I could see someone powerful than our chieftain before I leave this world and make it into the Valhala. Hehe." He maniacally let out a small laugh and the other orcs followed suit.

"Same thought with me here. Hehe." Kol responded to Gog.

"I wonder if I could fight with their chieftain." Mur-ag said.

Orcs are naturally born battle maniac that they do not cower in battle.

In fact, falling in battle is the most glorious death an orc could have ever dream. They believed that once they are dead, their souls would reach the other realm where their fallen ancestors will judge them of their great battles in this world. And for an orc who didn't die in battle is the most shameful death that their ancestors will denounce their orcish blood, the sacred blood of great warriors.

Their journey continued without a stop until they reached their destination, the dark castle of Aegremont.

However, they are still kilometers away.

*RoAR!* *RoAR!* It was an earsplitting roars like thunders that echoed in the sky.

"D-dragons!" One of the human prisoners loudly exclaimed.

Everyone panicked and felt fear the instant they saw what was above them.

In the dark sky, tens of thousands winged creatures were flying freely and they formed a dense cloud of demonic flocks. However, what greatly caught their attention was the ginormous size of legendary monster – the dragons.

Dragons are creatures of great strength and magic which is impossible to defeat. They could raze a kingdom to dust with their powerful breath, some can breathe fire that could disintegrate everything and some can breathe cold which carries the whole winter with it.

One of the famous dragons is the dragon of apocalypse that lay siege in the world that almost put an end to it, but thanks to the heroes the dragons was defeated.

In this day and age, most dragons are asleep and it will take another century for them to wake up and move down the great mountains.

However, what they saw greatly terrifies them as they saw not one dragon but dozens of dragons and thousands of smaller versions of dragons known as firedrakes.

"Are those winged demons too! Look!" Another man shouted when he saw at a closer look at the herd of flying creatures of various sizes and figures.

And they looked ahead, and since they are in the higher ground, they saw a massive hoard of army and like sands in the beaches it cannot be counted.

Then they realize what this army is composed of, they felt even more terrified that they lost all hope.

This army are consists of various undead, orcs, and demons; in their battle formations and they move in perfect unison. Just this sheer movement capability of the army will outclass the army of men, it's perfect rhythmic movements that can only be achieve through absolute discipline in the army, but this army is massive; therefore, this level of perfection is certainly overwhelming.

And then they all saw the strange looking castle of epic proportion standing tall beneath the stormy night sky. Its height almost touched the heavens, everything in it is clad in black and some strange lines that covered the entirety of its sides and every time the lightning strikes it, these strange lines glowed as though it absorbs the power of lightning.

War drums and the sounding of horns in stone towers strategically positioned can be heard at such a distance. These armies are rallying at the base of the dark castle while dragons and other flying creatures encircles around it in the sky.

" _GLORY TO NIVEK RELLIM!"_ The army roared exhausting their lungs. Even undeads like death knight's known to be unable to speak are going with the flow. They shouted repeatedly over and over all throughout the time. These words left them puzzled this entire time. _Just what does that mean?_ They thought.

"Never in my entire life did I imagine witnessing so many terrifying creatures, dragons, undead and demons banding together to form an army. I can only recognize few of these undeads and all of it is known to have only exists in legend!" Relline exclaimed.

"Just what is this place?" Anastasia said in great awe.

"This is the end for all of us." Nigg mused to himself.

"Sister, this is bad omen." Rielle said.

"I know sister, but what good can we do about it?" Kisara responded.

"Sister, will the world be able to stop the impending doom?" Aaminah asked.

"I don't think so, sister. There is no greater power in our world that could stop all of this." Kisara answered.

"Then, there is no hope for the world?"

"Yes Aaminah. I am afraid that the world is doomed and this fate is inevitable."

"Chieftain, look. So many orcs had gathered here, only a very strong chieftain could command this horde of strong orcs."

"You forgot about the rest of the monsters, Gog. Dragons are legendary creatures known by all; and undead and demons are bad news for everyone."

Because of this great unfolding of the events and of the sight they are witnessing, they all came up with one conclusion. "What kind of existence the ruler of this realm to command dragons, undead, and demons?" "Is this being a god? No, even our great gods do not command this great number of terrifying monsters."

They made their way through this army and the deeper they went, the more terrified they became knowing that the stronger ones are positioned deeper within. These monsters are shouting and taunting them, making sure they got intimidated thoroughly if their ominous grin isn't enough. They also snuffles their scent, it wasn't lustful but simply smelling the meat and judging their quality.

The captured orcs isn't better than the captured humans and elves as they too felt extremely threatened by their taunting. The sound of war drums and blowing of horns had shaken their very bones the moment they arrived closer to the castle.

The carriage stopped a few hundred meters from the massive door of the castle. This iron door is 500 feet high and 175 feet wide, it has scary looking sculptures and intricate engravings of ancient and otherworldly origin. And looking at it is like looking at the gate of hell – it is terrifying and forebodes endless sufferings, there is no way in and there is no way out.

They could only speculate of what terrifying monsters dwells behind that hellish door, perhaps a demon god, they all thought. This is uncertain; however, what they are certain of is they will now succumb to their fate and that is death.

Then they saw four figures standing next to the door; starting from left is an orc, followed by a dark knight, a middle-aged man with battle scar, and then an angel-like existence. Each of them possesses an oppressive aura and their presence is awe-inspiring.

"I could feel the immense power from those beings. It is terrifying!" Relline informed them.

Because Relline is a first class wizard of the kingdom and regarded as genius amongst the geniuses. She is extremely sensitive to the influx of energy in its miniscule scale; therefore, she could sense their magic even if their energy is somewhat contained or sealed within.

However, she is not the only person who felt the threat coming from these beings, the elves too are sensitive to the energies in their surroundings, so how can they missed this fact? Then as a veteran warriors their foreboding instinct are highly develop that they always rely on it, so how can they not feel threatened when faced with these unknown beings?

"Are these leaders gathered their army to launch an invasion? With these large army and dragons they could rule the world." Anastasia said.

"Ruling will be an understatement to it… they plan to destroy it." Nigg answered her.

"Sister, this is bad. I cannot withstand this oppressive power coming from them. I feel like I am standing in the tallest cliff." Rielle nervously said.

"Me too… I think… I'm going insane. I can't take it anymore." Aaminah cried

"To think that these powerful beings are here today will only mean one thing… death to all of us!" Kisara exclaimed.

"Chieftain, these beings are powerful… I feel that my bones are shaking… look! I don't know how to face our great ancestors in Valhala, because I felt fear." Kol anxiously informed the two.

"You are not the only one Kol… I will rather face an army of one thousand than face these beings." Gog responded.

"Get a hold of yourself you two… We cannot disgrace ourselves this time! Our ancestors are watching over us!"

"But chieftain, that one is an orc and must be in command of the orcs army! Is he our god?" Gog said.

"God? Perhaps… he is. This power surely is out of this world."


	6. Promoting the Series plus Teaser

**.**

 **PROMOTING THE SERIES + TEASER**

The 9 Gods is an Overlord fanfiction novel supposedly it will have 9 series. The first series is 'The Tyrant God' which involve a player transported into a parallel world with his entire guild base. For now, here is the list of the series:

The 9 Gods (Series): The Tyrant God ( _Status: On-going_ )

The 9 Gods (Series): The Elven Deity ( _Status: Has 2 chapters_ )

The 9 Gods (Series): The Overlord of Death ( _Status: From Vol. 11 but still no chapters_ )

The 9 Gods (Series): The Bringer of Light ( _Status: Still a concept_ )

The 9 Gods (Series): The Time Bearer ( _Status: Still a concept_ )

The 9 Gods (Series): The Immortal Beast ( _Status: Still a concept_ )

The 9 Gods (Series): The God of the Sea ( _Status: Still a concept_ )

The 9 Gods (Series): The Cursed Emperor ( _Status: Not sure_ )

The 9 Gods (Series): The Dragon God ( _Status: Not sure_ )

If you're worried of discontinuation of the story, please don't. I will try my hardest to finish all of it even if it will take us to 2020. And besides, I am planning on making it 20 chapters each (I project 20-30 chapters each story), before I proceed with another story. Then, I will simply focus on Ainz POV or story.

But one thing you must always remember, I only have me in this project and my grammar is somewhat bad, so you have to bear with it. I don't want to disturb anybody and ask them to proofread my works. I don't want to. I am simply writing it to relieve my boredom and share it. I appreciate constructive criticism and positive complements, it invigorate me to write more.

 **WARNING:** _This is simply a possibility of what might transpire in the future progress of the story. This is not yet final._

[Setting: Large luxurious room. At the center are lavish chairs (each unique) made of gold, embedded with precious stones are set around a small fireplace lit with emerald flames.]

"What is your problem Momonga?" The elf said.

"Hm… No, no. I don't have a problem. No, nothing at all… *Cough*"

"Sure you do. Look at your skeletal face; it's your problem alright. Hahaha!" The beast said.

"Hahaha…" They all laugh.

"It is not my body that is a problem alright. It's about my children." Momonga said.

"Children? Ah… You refer to those NPC's as your children. Hahah… What? Are they now rebelling to you and are having problems at school?" The beast said.

"Kaido, I am serious here alright."

 _[Kaido is a temporary name.]_

"Hahaha… Alright, do tell us your problem and we will listen."

"I don't know if I should tell you about this."

"Come on, tell us. What's the use of our assembly here, which the world thought to be the assembly of the highest, but we are merely talking about our nonsense. Hahah!"

"Kaido is right Momonga. If you have a problem, we should talk about it and maybe we could find a solution about your problems." The angel said.

"Tell us Momonga, we are listening." The elf said.

"It is… it is... ah. I am ashamed to speak of it."

"Do tell Momonga. We won't laugh at you." Nivek spoke.

"Ehm… well you see… um… two of my children wish to have sex with me."

"Okay, so they want to have sex with you… W-what!" Nivek exclaimed.

"Hahaha! What is wrong with that Momonga? It's not like they are your real children. Ah… I get it; you don't have the will of D. Hahaha. Hilarious! Can't stop laughing! Help me! I am dying here."

"Stop it Kaido! It is not helpful alright." Nivek shouted. "But I have to admit, it's hilarious."

"Okay, okay… Everyone please stop laughing. Let us hear more about Momonga's problem. Go on Momonga, tell us more."

"Ehm… My overseer, Albedo and Shalltear are getting bolder these days about making love with me, especially Albedo while Shalltear may still have a slight restrain."

"Albedo? Didn't you say that you changed her setting to –" The elf said.

"Okay, okay stop it. Please don't make this situation even worse than it is for me okay. And I regretted changing her setting alright."

"What about Shalltear? Isn't she was created by the pervert Peroronchino? No wonder." The elf replied.

"Peroronchino is a big pervert alright. Even more perverted than I am." Kaido said.

"So why not give them what they want." The elf said.

"Yeah… bone them up! Hahaha!" Kaido laugh.

"It's not that I don't want to… it's just that… I don't think that it is the right thing to do and I don't have 'it' either as Kaido had said. How can I satisfy them if I am missing what they want the most and also, I don't think I can satisfy myself either, I am undead. I don't have urges."

"Yeah… I understand you Momonga. Even I am and as angel, I no longer feel lust."

"I too no longer feel it." Nivek informed them.

"We are the luckiest man or god amongst god then as we still have it. Hahaha!"

"Yeah right Kaido." Momonga said.

"Momonga, this is really a big problem to you and them." The elf told him.

"How? I don't see any problem in that. It is just me who has the problem. Why do you think Albedo and Shalltear are part of this problem?"

"Everyone! Are any of you had sex with the NPC's of your guild?"

"No."

"Same here."

"No, never."

"Same."

"I am still a virgin."

"Nope."

"Did you Kaido?" The elf asked Kaido.

"No, I did not. But I've done it outside the guild, mainly with a human or Nekomori.

"How about you?" Momonga asked to the elf.

"I did."

"Y-you did?"

"Yeah… Circumstances allowed it."

"Then, how it is connected with my problem?"

"You see… An elf has less sexual urges than a human. Normally, elves copulate once every 10 years and some even take 100 years."

"Then, what is the problem?"

"My NPC's are madly inloved with me, of course only the females. I will understand it because of my looks that even humans and elves in my world fell for it. However, as I have observed from everyone's situation, the female NPC's are highly attracted to us. Let's be honest here, who would fall inlove with a skeleton, shadow, aliens or beasts. You are all terrifyingly looking monsters."

"Really? Now that you mention it, I just realized why my angel's behavior towards me is a little bit strange. It isn't angel-like at all."

"Ehem. I just barely notice my NPC's provocative demeanor; I thought it was just the way they were created." Nivek mused to himself.

"So, that's why my NPC's are possessive when it comes with me." Kaido.

"I see… But what's that has to do with them." Momonga sighted.

"I told you that elves took a long time to copulate right? The same applies with the elves in my guild. But, what happened is, we did it almost every night. I already created a harem of beautiful elves."

"So?"

"So… What about the succubus or the vampire which Peroroncino created?"

"Ehm."

"Have you considered the biology of the succubus or Peroroncino's character?"

"I forgot about it… I was busy at work that I didn't have the time to think about it. I even work at night."

"Then, Momonga you failed as a leader since you overlooked them."

"I am a failure?"

"Yes Momonga. It has been 100 years now since the day we arrived in this world and you didn't took notice of it. What about their feelings."

"Is it 100 years already?"

"See Momonga, you no longer have perception of time. If this continued, soon you will no longer be Momonga that I know of, but an undead. The same goes for all of you. If you lost your humanity, then I'm afraid to tell you that the alliances will no longer matter and that we might have to fight each other!"

"!"

"!"

"I"

"You get it now? Losing all of our humanity means the end of our friendship. By that time, you will no longer be bound by self-realization since we will each follow the natural traits of our avatars."

"T-this is disturbing news. We might even cause the destruction of our world." Nivek said.

"Yes… if that happens… then the 9 worlds will be in chaos." The angel said.

"So, in order to prevent this is have sex? That's it?"

"Don't be an idiot Kaido."

"Then what?"

"All we have to do is keep hold of our humanity, and having sex is part of it."

"You're right."

"That makes sense."

"I never thought of that."

"Then, back to Momonga's problem. Momonga, sometimes what we thought to be right is wrong and can be detrimental to other."

"How can I do it? How can I make them happy?"

"Perhaps, Nivek could teach you a spell that will help you change your form into that of a human. I don't think that angels with similar spell would work with you who have negative 500 karmic points. So you should learn from Nivek, after all you have compatible energy."

"Right, I will teach you the [Force Race Invalidation and Change] magic which will change your form to that of a human for 5 hours, but it will significantly weaken you so much, therefore, this skill isn't opted for fighting. However, it will solve your 'lack of body' problem."

"Then thank you Nivek for lending me your hand."

"Alright, let us meet another time. Everyone, goodnight…"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Momonga."

"Goodnight."

The next 2 years…

"So how's everything Momonga?" The elf asked.

"How can I say this… my first problem is solved; however, another problem popped up."

"What do you mean this time?"

"These women are unstoppable!"

"What?! Please elaborate."

"They are unstoppable? That I am afraid the effect of the spell will wear out in a matter of minutes."

"What about their behaviors towards you?"

"It is fine. It is better than before, except when we are alone in the room."

"Please tell us more of your experiences."

"Albedo is into straight sex and too forceful when it comes down to it so I simply let her do all the work that could last us all day, but S-Shalltear."

"What about her?"

"Shalltear has these unique fetishes."

"What do you mean unique?" Nivek.

"She likes it down there and she prefers to be touched!"

"As expected of Peroroncino's creation and also, Albedo is a succubus and sex is one of their needs." The elf said.

"So what is wrong with that? It is quite normal by the way." Kaido said.

"Normal?! Albedo is pumping all my juice and S-Shalltear has the body of a 14 years old girl! How can that not be a problem?"

"Umu… Momonga, no one would report you of children abuse and since Shalltear is more than a century old, I don't think she can be considered one."

"But, I don't like touching a 14 year old girl."

"Is it because you prefer large breast?"

"No! It is just that, it goes against my morals."

"So you don't deny that you like it then?"

"Guh!"

"Hahaha!"

"So Momonga, are your problems solved now?" Nivek asked.

"Somehow."

"What? Aren't you 'satisfied'?"

"No. I mean yeah… after all the undead traits were still in the way."

"Aha! Momonga, I have here a potion. This potion will greatly increase your senses by a thousand times. This potion was intended for torture, however, if this will somehow negate your undead traits by giving you the sensations that you need. Try it and see if it could be of use to you. Later, I will give you the formula." The elf exclaimed.

"And another thing… Aura and the maids wish to join the harem. I am okay with the maids, but Aura is smaller than Shalltear, she seems not growing at all! Probably, I should set the line soon that will put a stop to this madness."

"Yes… probably you should. About Aura that midget elf, since she's a high born dark elf, it will probably take her around a thousand years to grow considerably."

"But I don't think she could wait that long."

"Why? I suppose she is not in age to have sex urges?"

"Yes… however, I learned that Shalltear seems to provoke her sexual desire and that she is now open about sex!"

"Hahaha… It's Peroroncino's creation alright."

"So what should I do?"

"Well… it's your call. If you don't lay a hand on her, then good, and if you did, no one will call the police and we will never condemn you. Look, we all have crazy NPC's okay… especially the women… like you said, they are uncontrollable. You know what? Kaido here was raped by his pack of Nekomori and it lasted for 3 months! You don't want that to happen to you? Then accept these women and draw the line right away. Believe me, they'll never cross it."

"Umu…"

"Yeah. Believe me too, these women are all crazy! If not for my endurance as a high beast, I should have been dried to a pulp! My life was considerably drained after that and I thought I am going to die! It was a hell of punishment!"


	7. Chapter 5 - First contact

**.**

 **CHAPTER V**

(First contact)

 _ **[AN:**_ _Again… please bear with grammatical errors._ _ **]**_

Much to their fear, the massive door of the tower showed signs of opening and everyone quieted as they anticipate the emergence of someone or something from it. The sounds of clanking can be heard from the mechanism of the door. And then slowly, the door screech open.

The door seems to whisper as it let out cries of tormented souls trapped inside the tower; it was an eerie kind of feeling.

When the door finally shut wide open, the intensity of the surrounding darkness seems to increase that the heaven grumbled and the earth trembled. Then an old man with a stern stature emerges from it. He has long silky white hair and beard, crooked nose, sharp eyes but without pupils, and is wearing dark and extravagant long robe of great quality. His aura is domineering.

"Is he the lord of this castle? His presence alone inspires silence." Anastasia had said.

"I never sense this kind of power before! It is crushing me!" Relline cried.

"What is that being?" Nigg asked in awe.

"Sister, this magic power is greater than those four godly existences." Rielle whispered.

"I know… this is certainly the greatest existence in this realm… no… in the whole world." Kisara replied.

"Sister, I sense great evil from him." Aaminah said as she's trembling.

"Let's pray to our gods to save us from this evil." Kisara said.

"He must be the chieftain." Kol spoke.

"He must be." Gol responded.

"I can sense evil magic from him." Mur-ag said.

Just as they make their own speculation about the old man, it calmly spoke.

"Greetings denizens of Helmurus… today our great master will grace us of his great presence."

His voice was heard even in the distance, which echoed in the entire plane. And every one from the army who heard it, screamed in great exultation. For it was the moment they've all been looking forward in their entire life, a day where they could witness the greatest lord that ruled the great underworld, for some had never seen him that they only knew him in their imaginations. However, that doesn't mean they are ignorant of his glory and power as they etched it in their heart and soul. Everyone knew that their great master had massacred gods by great number and calling them weak, who instilled fear in the hearts of these gods when they sense his great presence, whose wealth encompassed the whole land, and whose very existence is great evil and is eternal. But most of all, he was known as the being that inspires other great lords to follow him and brought glory upon themselves. For all they know, these lords were beings of great power and wisdom, far beyond their imagination that they cannot fathom, known as the High Lords of YGGDRASIL.

The crowd was in uproar. These few words by the undead are enough to make them mad in excitement and if he would command them to attack, they will charge in without a moment of hesitation.

"NIVEK RELLIM!" "NIVEK RELLIM!" "NIVEK RELLIM!" "NIVEK RELLIM!"

They all screamed in unison the name of their venerated master.

This sudden transition of event had made the outsiders to be at loss of words.

 _Is there someone greater than this godly old man? If it does, just what kind of existence it might be?_ Is what they thought. Questions they had asked upon themselves but are unwilling to learn the answer.

And then, the undead wizard continued, "O denizens… our great lord is vexed, upon the matter of other high lords' leaving."

When they heard him, they all fell silence once again as they longed for their lords, saddened by the fact that they were abandoned. But then, their longing turned into a spark of hatred, hatred to these lords that abandoned them which cause their great lords' dismay. They never voiced it out as they still revered them as their lords, but in their eyes are burned with passion towards their master that never abandoned them.

 _That's right… you are to serve only one lord. You must cast away the shadows of your former lords, for they abandoned you. I will instill hatred in your heart and soul to those who betray our great lord. And when the time comes, you will kill them with your hands. They abandoned our great lord and if they seek to return, they shall never make it back alive! For all the glory belongs only to you, O great lord… Lord Nivek Rellim! Not even my creator is worthy of this glory!_ It is what the undead wizard thought, thoughts of what will be considered as treason to their creators. But, who would cast a suspicion on him? He is after all the most intelligent individual amongst them; however, if he compares himself to his master, he is nothing but a mere thought… such was the great wisdom his master possesses that contains thousands of eon's worth of knowledge.

"Our master calls for your allegiance. Will you pledge?!"

"WE PLEDGE! WE PLEDGE! WE PLEDGE!" They all shouted as madness had taken over them.

"And to whom do you pledge?!"

"TO OUR GREAT LORD… LORD NIVEK RELLIM!"

"The great lord has heard your worship and has accepted your loyalty. Listen now, we are currently facing the unknown and it is our purpose to defend this world from the enemy with our lives."

"WE KILL! WE KILL! WE KILL! DEATH TO THE ENEMY!"

"Then behold for our master had arrived!"

And everything was engulfed in total silence once again. They controlled themselves from making unnecessary movements that even a small metal sounds from their armor can't be heard. But each and every single one of them is burning with desire to see their great lord.

They could sense great power and evil looming from the door. Sweats formed in all living creatures. At last, they could witness the form of their god that they are rejoicing. But for the prisoners, it was the emergence of the bringer of doom.

And then, their great lord emerged from the great door of Aegremont castle, a being that is darker than the night itself and terrifying than all the monsters that scoured the land, a being so evil that its touch will corrupt all mortal and aura that consumes the surrounding light. Even the air became still as their lord made his way towards them.

They all kneeled together. The sight of it is overwhelming like waves flowing back to the open sea. Even the mighty dragons and all the creatures had descended in the presence of their great lord. And they all felt the boundless presence of the evil lord, it was extremely tyrannical!

Nivek scattered his sight amongst his subjects and felt contented in everything he saw.

 _This is awesome! With a massive crowd like this, it really makes me feel like a true king._ He thought.

"AHHH!" A woman was heard screaming. It was the wizard Relline as she can no longer withstand the pressure and lose all her sanity when she sensed great magical power of this monster and the tyrannical aura it gave. Being an excellent wizard among her peers, she is extremely sensitive to mana that encompasses her. But she cannot gauge the amount of mana that this monster possesses, it was great and immeasurable.

"Relline! What's the matter?" Anastasia had asked.

"No, no! Please, help me! I don't want to stay here! No! Please o please… Help me."

"Relline… I'm sorry I can't be of help… but please hold on a bit."

"No… I can't take it anymore!"

Then, a bird like existence that is one of the 4 powerful creatures, which are standing next to the door, flew right at them. Her face is beautiful yet extremely ferocious. Anger is shown in her face and she's full of killing intent.

"Insolence! How dare you show disrespect in the presence of our lord! You should die this instance!"

This killing intent only made it worse for Relline that she felt being tortured to death.

Nivek only observed this incident, he felt indifferent.

"Please stop! You are killing her!" Anastasia pleads.

"Stop? You dare command me to stop? You? Hahah… Fool! You should die as well. You can only blame your own self for your foolishness!"

"Feora stop." Malik commanded. "You are in the presence of our lord, so you must contain yourself. And remember what our lord has ordered you to do."

"Yes, it is to bring them here… alive. Please forgive my inapt behavior, O great lord."

 _But I never said to bring them here as prisoners! I simply want to ask some questions. This is a problem… my words has great weight on them that their interpretations is very wrong. I should carefully use my words from now on. It is not I am not careful with my words enough, but I should make it clear to them without compromising my cover… I should change my approach with the guest as I asked them some questions._

"Very well." Nivek nonchalantly said.

 _My friends knew me as tyrant… then I will become a tyrant._

When they all heard him spoke, it sent chill in their body as his voice carry all the world's malice that threatens their very life.

"Bring them here…" He commanded.

 _This is great. I never knew how to follow order in my entire life as I was born a winner. Let us see if I could make use of my boss skills that I acquired in my entire life._

"As you command…" Feora then face an orc. "You… bring them out."

"You heard the general! Quickly! Get them out!" The orc ordered to his subordinates.

The orcs followed and forcefully led them out of the prison carriage, dragging them in the process. "Hurry up, you lazy filthy human!" One of the orc said.

"No, please no!" Relline begs.

"Shut up!" The orc shouted.

"Give her to me!" Feora commanded. "I shall dragged her myself and present her to the lord. Then I will enjoy killing her afterwards."

"Relline!" Anastasia cried out when Relline was handed to Feora.

"Come here you bitch! You insolent fool! Just you wait and I'll have your head serve in a plate." She whispered. "Oh look! Your pussy is wet. Did you just pee when you witness the greatness of our great lord? Pitiful… very pitiful… I felt sorry for our lord to see your disgraceful existence. I will make sure you die by my hands after this." She then drags her by her neck.

Even the orc prisoners was treated the same, all 957 of them. They struggled hard but these orcs were stronger than they were. One of them got punch in the head for trying to escape and blood gushed out from it, if not for the orcs regenerative ability, that orc would have been dead.

Now that all of the prisoners are kneeling a few feet away from Nivek, still in chains, he readied himself to question them. He will ask politely if he must.

 _What should I address them? Humans…? Citizens of this world…? Argg! I'll just go with the flow!_

"Greetings… I am known as Nivek Rellim… and I am the master of this realm."

 _Is it good enough? What the fuck! They are really scared to death. And that woman seems to be pissing on her pants. Is it because of my voice? Oh wait! I didn't deactivate my aura. Sheesh… my bad… I forgot to deactivate my aura since I'm in the guild base. No wonder they all felt uncomfortable. Well it is too late to deactivate it now. They could just hold on it for a bit, after all it was weak; but I'll certainly make sure not to hold them any longer than 15 minutes since their condition is very bad._

"Well? Is there anyone who wishes to respond?" And he waited for someone to respond but it was a complete silence. "No one?"

"Imbeciles! How dare you to ignore our great lord!" Feora exclaimed and readying her sharp claws while the others had their hands on their weapon.

"Shh… shh…" He silences Feora with the index finger on his mouth. "I know that you look after my presence, but having such impulsive behavior is unsightly. It ruins your beautiful appearance. Do remember this… we created you Feora to bestow majestic presence in our company which will struck the enemies heart!"

 _I mean to make them fall in love of your character and hesitate to engage you._

"I will take your words into my heart and soul, O great lord." She responded.

 _M-my g-great l-lord s-said i-im b-beautiful! Kyaa~! How stupid of me to act without thinking it first. To think that my brash action would disgust my great lord! Stupid me! Alright… alright… I will behave according to what our lords' wishes me to behave. Right! To think I will be called beautiful… kuku… not even the most beautiful guardians were called with this honor by our great lord!_ Is what her thought at this moment.

Then Nivek continued. "As for all of you…! Your sword shall remain unsheathed and will not shed blood, unless, I give you my command or threatened by our enemy. The blood in your sword shall be offered in my honor! One thing I despised the most are those who fails to follow instruction, it is an act of insubordination!" He exclaimed.

 _I have those employees that think they can do better than what I instructed them to do, but ended in a number of failures which had cost me to lose more money._

Then his men let loose of their hard grip in their sword, fearing their master will disavowed them for insubordination.

"Very good!"

 _Well… this should put them in check. In my current situation, I don't have a problem seeing someone die or the idea of killing. However, I will refrain myself from killing… especially these humans over here. I don't mind killing these orcs as they are monsters known for being savage… I am glad, there's still a small part of my humanity that remains… but perhaps, it is only my memory. This is a big problem… I never killed anyone before, and I do not want to kill this time… I'll spare these humans… I have to spare them without losing the confidence of my NPC's on me… After all, I am known as Evil. And supposedly, sparing lives isn't in my vocabulary._

"My subordinates had treated you poorly that I must ask for your forgiveness." He said which the NPC's felt perturbed by it.

 _Milord doesn't have to feel sorry for them, in fact they should be grateful that they manage to make it here and witness the great presence of our lord!_ Is what they thought.

He looked at them as if telling them _"It is okay"._

However, the prisoners who heard him only felt more wary of him. Just what kind of powerful and evil monster seeks forgiveness because his subordinates maltreat the prisoners? _This monster… this monster is a schemer!_ They all thought.

"Before we begin… we must first remove those chains that are binding you… allow me to remove it."

[Chain Unlock][Wide Area Effect] He mentally invoked. [Chain Unlock] is basic thief skill that unlocks normal locks while [Wide Area Effect] is simply to expand the effect of the skill to a much wider scope.

Then, the chain that binds them fell on the ground. Then they moved their hands to see that they are really freed from the chain.

"Now, I have some questions that I would like to know the answers. I wonder who might be kind enough to help me on this."

It was silence. No one dared to raise a hand and volunteered.

 _Ah… I forgot… I should give them some assurance._

"Of course… I will guarantee your safety… and set you free."

Again, their response is silent.

"No one? Believe me I have several methods that will give me the answers… I simply do not want to do that as I wish to know you better. Because of this, I will show you mercy. If you do not want that, then let us proceed with my other methods which are painful and gruesome."

"Milord! Milord if I may…" One of the prisoners' orcs had expressed himself. But unlike the rest of the orcs, he is green and rather smaller than the rest.

"Ah~ Finally… someone who understand me. Tell me, what is your name orc?"

"R-rakkal… milord." The orc responded albeit anxious.

Mur-ag and other orcs bursts in rage towards Rakkal. But Nivek had ignored them… for now he will put in his mind this commotion. Right now, he will ask this orc and see if he can get some information. He will take advantage of this orcs' weakness.

"Rakkal?"

"Y-yes m-milord, this humble me is called Rakkal."

"Mm… Rakkal… is a good orc name. Then come here and join me."

Rakkal hesitated but then he walked forward in the center stage where Nivek is standing.

"M-milord, pardon me of my impudence… but can you really spare this small creatures life?"

"Yes… If you are generous enough to satisfy me with answers I needed, then I will set you free… unharmed… I will even bestow you wealth if you desire it."

"M-milord… I have no desire for other things… I simply wish to return."

"If that is what you want… so be it."

"M-milord… I wish to have an assurance."

"Nonesence!" Malik interjected, "You dare to doubt our lords' words! Know this you piece of a maggot… our lords' will is eternal and his word is absolute!"

And the NPC's are all nodding in approval of Malik's words.

"Forgive me, milord. I cannot take his boldness any longer. His foul mouth exudes blasphemous garbage." Malik sincerely apologizes while the others are nodding.

"Hehehe…" He let a small laugh… an evil laugh. "Listen Rakkal… I will keep my words. Doubt it and you shall face my wrath."

"Irkk!" Rakkal shrieks.

"Now, tell me about the outside world… do not miss a single thing and do know better when not to lie… or regret it for eternity."

"Y-yes m-milord… This world is once a world of orcs and other creatures, where humans are few and hunted. However, gods had descended and fought with humans destroying the great army of orcs and beastman combined. We are then force to retreat in hiding in the north and south of these great continents."

"Rakkal stop telling him about our world, you bastard! Do you believe that monster will keep his words! Stop it Rakkal or I'll kill you! You will only make it easy for that monster to conquer us all! Grrr!" Mur-ag exclaimed.

But Rakkal continued; however, he is wary of Mur-ag as from time-to-time he cast a look at him.

"Today, humans outnumbered us greatly and with magic that their gods had taught them, we cannot fight back. Once we hunted them, now we are the one that is being hunted, captured and sold as slaves."

"Rakkal! You! You lacked orcs honor! Our great ancestors will shame you in the land of Valhalla!"

Mur-ag was about to stand up to make a dash towards Rakkal to grab its neck and rip it, when an orc much bigger than him had blocked and punched him in the stomach; it is painful that he kneeled and coughed blood.

"Know your place!" The orc yelled.

"Rakkal… I swear… by our ancestors… I will have your body on a stake… *Cough* *Cough*"

"Continue…" Nivek demanded to Rakkal.

"Y-yes… When the gods are gone, humans had then founded a number of nations and established supremacy of humans over all things that lived. We orcs wishes to reclaim our lands, our wars had lasted for 500 years and now that the humans are waging their own wars against each other, we have decided that it was time to move our forces and reclaim what is ours."

"This gods… you speak of… what are they or what kind of power they possesses?"

"M-milord… these gods are beings of immense power and wisdom… but not as powerful such as yourself…" The orc corrected himself as to not provoke the being in front of him.

"Oh~ powerful you say… I am curious…"

"Y-yes… they could fight a dragon and defeat it, that some heroes among men weren't able to defeat alone… that it will took 9 demi-gods to defeat a single dragon."

"Gods… dragons… demi-gods?"

"It is not me you should ask about the god's milord… you could ask those humans over there… as gods are affiliated with them. What I could tell is that… they are bad news to orcs."

 _I will ask them later… this orc is crafty… he wants me to take actions against humans. Perhaps he realized the orcs I command that I would sympathize with their cause._

"Now that you witness the army I command… what do you think of it? Do you think that these gods has the power to defeat it?"

"I-I d-don't think so, milord."

"Don't be shy and say what you need to say, do not be afraid that I will be offended by your answer. In fact, I will be much thankful of your honest answer… and disappointed by your least honest opinion."

"N-no, no milord… I speak truly… no gods has the power that rivaled yours."

"Mm… and why is that?"

"I never heard those gods could command an army like this… You have dragons, undead and even demons in your army… this… is a testament of the greater power you wield than those gods… O great lord! It is true! It is true!"

"Very well…"

"Rakkal! You bastard! To praise this monster is like condemning our world that our ancestors had fought and died to reclaim it! But now, all their sacrifices will become nothing! You… you sold your soul to this demon! You should not be allowed to enter the Valhalla!" Mur-ag once again shouted.

"Bring that one here!" Nivek ordered and Mur-ag was dragged towards him and forced him to kneel. "You are that warrior."

"You know me?" Mur-ag answered.

"I saw your fight against those humans and I am impressed. Tell me, isn't Rakkal one of you men?"

"No, he's not!"

"He is not?"

"He serves other chieftain… Bhor-ag."

"But why is he with you?"

"Orcs pact, but Bhor-ag wants to control all orcs. Bhor sends Rakkal as part of the pact."

"And you submitted?"

"No! I bowed to no one but our great ancestors!"

"You speak of honor… orcs honor. What is it to orcs?"

"Honor is what makes us orcs! We cannot submit; we can only die with honor!"

"Ah… warriors honor. I knew a lot who keep their honor till the end. But what it has to do with you now? You are kneeling in front of me that you considered enemy. A form of submission I must add. And where is the honor in that?"

"Ugg!"

"What are you going to do now… great orc?"

Mur-ag was silent.

"Nothing? Hehe… your warrior spirit is weak… young orc. You can't be proud of that. However, I will give you a chance to live… you and your orcs… All you have to do is pledge your fealty to me and you shall live."

"And then what? Kill us when you are done with us?"

"Kill you? Young warrior, you know nothing of me… that's why." He then looked at the crowd. "Hear me, denizens! This orc is a proud warrior! I offer him his life but he stubbornly refused my leniency."

Right now, Nivek felt confident when he heard the previous orcs. If it is true then, he is the most powerful being in this world now, given the fact of how his prisoners react to him.

 _Such fear is genuine._ He thought.

However, he can't be overconfident of that. What if there are other powerful beings, hiding in plain sight? He must not underestimate this world. That is why, he must use any means to prove some of his conclusions.

"KILL! KILL! SHOW HIM NO MERCY MILORD!" The orcs shouted.

 _Mm… this is great… I am putting a good show. I must make them confident in me._

Then Mur-ag got up on to his feet and shouted.

"I challenge you… demon!"

And silence enveloped them.

 _This filthy worm dared to challenge our great lord! Such impudence!_ Feora thought. She bit her lips trying to control herself from charging in.

 _Hoho… What a great honor to be able to witness how the lord gets in this maggot's mind. I somehow got a grasp of our lord's plan. It was magnificent! As expected of our lord._ Malik thought.

"Chieftain!" Kol and Gog exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 6 - Overpowered

**.**

 **CHAPTER VI**

(Overpowered)

"Fight me… demon!" Mur-ag shouted once more.

Nivek let out a sinister laugh when he heard the call for challenge.

"Are you sure about that… orc?" He responded coldly.

This is the first time that Mur-ag felt fear. However, he summon all his courage and proclaimed "In order to stop you from invading our world, I must defeat you here and now. This is our only chance to fight you."

 _I see… the strong would always accept the challenge. It must be a common sense of this world… no, it must be particular to their race – orcs challenging others for dominance or control within their clan that should be a custom._

 _Nevertheless, to challenge someone stronger than him, is he a fool? No, I should never judge his character since I am looking forward to learn something from him. This is a good opportunity to test myself even though I could clearly see the difference in strength between the two of us._

"Very well then, show me you resolve." He then flicked a glance at one of the orc in his army. "You! Return his weapon."

The orc then tossed Mur-ag's weapon – a giant axe gleaming in green color like onyx stone. A single look from it and one can tell that it is of superb quality.

The wide platform before the massive door of the tower became their dueling stage and they move a considerable distance from each other.

 _Hm… this really is a_ _ **Legendary Class**_ _item from YGGDRASIL… I saw him wield it during his fight with the humans. I am not that knowledgeable of YGGDRASIL's weapons and armaments, however, it should not be possible for him to wield it given his low level. Can it be that the level restriction does not apply in this world? I must thoroughly investigate about this matter and similar things later._

"I must ask… where did you get that weapon?" Nivek inquired.

"This?" Mur-ag brandishes his axe. "I found it in some ruins. Does it pick your interest?"

"No. I'm just being curious… because that weapon is from the world to which I came from."

"T-this c-came from your world?" Mur-ag stuttered in great surprise.

"Did I surprise you?"

"Then… there is hope… for us all."

"And why is that?"

"If my weapon really came from your world, then that means I can kill you with it."

"Ahaha… You're naïve. But you can try… orc."

"Then here I come!"

Mur-ag charged him head-on. "GAAAAHHHH!"

 _I see… he has_ _ **[Fortitude]**_ _, which is an inherent trait of orcs that negates fear. However, it shouldn't be able to negate my aura completely, though it is weak, he shouldn't be able to. I must have triggered some conditions for it to be possible, which may have come from that weapon. Hehe… okay, so the conditions of YGGDRASIL somehow apply in this world. This is interesting… and… mysterious at the same time._

"I must commend your determination… that to some extent it negated the effect of my domain. I do not know how you're able to wield such weapon. However…"

BaAM! The giant axe landed on Nivek's shoulder.

"… it isn't enough to defeat me, let alone kill me."

"I-impossible!"

"With your current level of strength, you can't do anything to me…" He then swung his arms outwards, hitting the mighty orc sending him flying a few feet away.

With a thud, the mighty orc's heavy body fell on the ground, which is followed by an uproar coming from the crowd, jubilantly jeering the fallen orc and praising their master.

"Gwaakk…" Mur-ag spat a mouthful of blood.

"Chieftain!" Gog and Kol exclaimed in unison.

Mur-ag tried to get up from the ground but failed when he felt the pain from his chest where a huge burn can be seen across it and black smoke is rising from its charred flesh.

He never felt such intense pain before that he cried aloud as he rolled in the ground.

"ARRGGGGG! What sorcery is this?! My body! I do not feel my body healing!"

"That is because… my touch corrupts all! One thing it does is it negates passive and innate skills of any race. The other thing is it lets me control other beings at will." _It only works in low-level monster though._

"Chieftain!" Gog then rushed towards Mur-ag followed by Kol.

"Leave them be!" Nivek told one of his orcs when it tried to stop the two orcs.

Conceding to their fate, Gog and Kol also showed their resolve as they look at their chieftain.

"Chieftain! Let us fight together." Gog said to which Mur-ag readily accepted with a nod.

He cannot deny his warriors resolve, especially in this situation.

He slowly got up.

Blood flows from his mouth down to the ground. He then grabbed his weapon and readied his stance.

Gog and Kol reached their dagger on their back. It was never confiscated because their capturer never felt threatened by such 'dull' weapons.

"On my signal…" Mur-ag instructed.

He controlled his breathing as he tightly gripped his great axe.

"Now!"

"GRAAAAAAHHHHH!"

They let out thunderous battle cry as they charged forward.

Kol arrived first and targeted the left abdomen, then Gog that aimed for the head while Mur-ag aimed in the very spot he had hit earlier.

Facing the three orcs, Nivek snorted and coldly shrugged his shoulder.

He then swung his left hand outward which hit Kol sending him several feet away and then grabbed Gog's neck choking and lifting him up with his right hand, while his left hand that he used to attacked Kol received Mur-ag's axe.

"Your struggle is futile."

"*Cough**Cough*" Gog struggles to get free from his grip.

Mur-ag abandoned his worries towards his comrades since they already accepted their fate; instead, he forcefully withdraws his axe from Nivek's grip and then took 3 steps back.

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!"

He then once again swung his great axe high above his head, which carried all his remaining strength.

 **[Petrification]**

Nivek's fiery eyes gleamed and Mur-ag's body fell on the ground like a statue still holding his axe above his head.

 **[Petrification]** is a 6th tier spell that momentarily freezes opponents of level 40-70, and instantly kills low level opponents.

"C-chief-tain…" Gog held his final breath.

Nivek then drops the dead orc then said, "Such courage should not be sullied! I will return it with honor."

Everyone from the group of men and orcs were shaken.

That was Mur-ag, one of the two great orcs in the western region and can slaughter an entire army single handedly, and whose name shook the grand alliance of men… was defeated just like that?! Good lord!

But then again, seeing such monster before them made them accept all these facts. A monster that stands in the apex and rule over monsters, an existence the world has never seen.

What kind of fate the world will have if these monsters were to be unleashed upon the living?

 _Chaos, death, destruction and torment… such will be our fate._

"Now then, let us continue our introduction."

In the throne hall, Nivek and all the high-leveled NPC's are present. They are currently discussing the information they've obtained.

Having all the NPC's participate in this meeting, Nivek's plan is to form a council, a council that will help him in making decisions – a functioning body, which will solve his shortcomings.

"My lord, these humans are rather weak. I believe they pose no threat to us… but these gods… may have been very powerful." Malik expressed his concern.

"But can these gods defeat the forces of Aegremont? Absolutely not… By any means, we are not weak." Hedazel spoke.

"I agree. These superficial gods are no match to us!" Catalina declared.

"If I encounter these gods, I will eat them alive! Ahaha!" Jurmon

"I want to meet these gods too! I want to make them suffer… I want to hear them scream." Liana enthusiastically said.

Hearing them spoke to the gods of this land, Nivek can't help but creased his non-existing eyebrows. He is truly frustrated.

 _This is getting us to nowhere. And here I thought they could help me in this matter, but all I got are their stupid insight. In this matter, I can only rely on Malik…_

"Do not underestimate them." Gyuki started, "Underestimating your enemy will lead to your downfall."

… _and Gyuki too. This two was created to be highly capable, maybe I should bring those NPC's in-charge in treasury and the library._

"It's not that we underestimate them. Don't forget, we have our lord here. How can we be defeated?" Hedazel said confidently.

"I agree with Gyuki! We must not underestimate these beings. They bestowed magic to these people and help conquer this land! These humans may be capable of using magic up to 6th tier, but these gods must be capable of higher tier. It is not superficial if they are capable of over-rank spells." Malik explained.

"Mmm… it is true." This time he interjected, "There are many _pla-…_ gods, who are strong… even stronger than I am."

Hearing this, everyone was flabbergasted. Who is the lord in front of them? He, who held absolute power, dare not proclaim absolute dominance in power that there is someone much more powerful than he is!

This is blasphemy! If anyone other than their lord, had revealed those words, will suffer eternal torture. But without a doubt, it was the words of their lord and they started to panic.

"Is it true milord?" Hedazel hesitantly asked.

"It is… you must have known that I am only rank 3rd in this guild when it comes to strength. _Killmemaybe_ and _JustinTheWhite_ is way ahead of me. It is recognized as such."

"Yes, they are afterall supreme beings. It is expected that they can be as strong as or stronger than you my lord."

"You can put it that way, however, outside… or before there are many strong beings, roaming in our previous world and had formed various powers. In fact, there are 10 guilds I am very worried about, especially the guild Ainz Ooal Gown and Seraphim as we have previous incident with each other. If we encountered these guilds, I am not sure if we can defeat them. Ainz Ooal Gown possesses 11 World Class items, it is known by all. Another thing is number, as in this world, I am alone. Therefore, we must be careful. You heard me?"

"Yes, milord. Forgive this foolish me."

"You all heard me?"

"YES MILORD!"

"Good! Malik!"

"Yes milord!"

"Make sure not to cause too much harm to the people of this world when you're conducting your mission. Also, after this, the humans will know of our existence, prepare for countermeasures."

"I hear and obey."

"Now everyone dismiss."

"My lord, can I ask you something?" It was Liana.

"Mm… What is it?"

"My lord, this little one heard about those filths. My lord, if I may ask, why did you let these humans and orcs alike, live? I don't understand it."

"Why did I let them live?"

After he killed those three orc's, he let the others free. This matter had puzzled every denizen of Helmurus. It must be known that no one has ever made it out alive in Helmurus. Even during the great raid with 920 players. Those players never managed to leave this place alive. But why is it that these humans were granted such freedom by their lord?

Then for the record, they were the first people to have ever come and lived to tell the tale.

Seeing their lord paused for a bit, she became flustered and hurriedly kowtowed, "My lord, f-forgive me. I-I have q-questioned my lord's j-judgment. I-I have sinned, p-please punish me."

Liana has the appearance of a child. For her to be pressing her head on the floor while crying is somewhat inappropriate that he panicked. If he kept on thinking for an answer, he will be torturing this child's mentality for too long!

But what would be his answer? That he doesn't wish to kill those humans because he is/or was a human. That it was his first kill when he killed those orcs, much more, he was simply were carried away.

He'd been carefully choosing his words to say and now, he must choose his words even more carefully, or else, doubts may build up in their hearts.

"Ehem… ehem…" He coughed a couple of times before saying, "We are in the new world, an unknown world. It is good to announce our existence. I believed it is a common courtesy. Therefore, we will be greeted amiably. So rise up, there is no need for you to apologize."

He'd been very courteous to those people in exchanged for their goodwill. If ever he meets their gods or any other power, he had left room for negotiation. Though, he heard from the orcs that he was powerful than those gods, he can't be so sure. At least until he can confirm it. For now, he wants to leave enough room for negotiation.

"It is?" She put her index finger on her cheek, as she pondered, "Muu ~ I still don't get it."

"Take it like this." Malik started, "Freeing those humans has its own merit. In time, those humans will spread to the world our existence. Thus, it is very easy for us to evaluate this world's strength. With their ruckus, we can reveal their hidden strength, no matter how careful or secretive they were. Then, there is the matter of powerful existence in this world. When they know of our existence, they can make contact with us. And there is only two possibilities that could happen. One of their options is negotiation, which our lord had been very compassionate enough to reconsider their authority. Hence, the release of those humans, or… they will raise hostility towards us and attack us."

"I will kill those bastards!" Liana bravely declared.

"Considering our lords words previously, if those beings were as powerful as our great lord, then we have to make preparations. We must gather information. Our great lord had already considered all these things. Thus, we can be certain of our victory."

"Sh*t!" He accidentally cursed that gathered everyone's attention, "I-I mean… excellent! Excellent Malik, you've thoroughly understand my plan."

"I dare not say I thoroughly grasp it milord. I am feeble that cannot be compare to a supreme being, much more to you… o great lord. If I can be of help, then please consider this servant, I will put my heart and soul to accomplished your great plan."

"So be it!" He then look ahead and proclaimed, "If they reciprocate with hostility, then things will be different. Haha! I will show them that they cannot belittle us. My guild is still one of the prominent guilds. And as such, I will not go down without a fight!"

He scattered his sight on them, "When that time comes, I expects everyone's utmost cooperation."

"YES MILORD! WE WILL KILL THOSE WHO OPPOSSES OUR GREAT LORD!" Malik loudly proclaimed.

And they all kneeled in reverence of those words. They will not fail! They will not lose their lord's confidence on them.

"Then, everyone must prepare! DISMISS!"


End file.
